Kon
by Techbilt
Summary: Optimus Prime has a secret.  that secret cannot be known by any one.  especially now. Optimus Prime/Knock Out slash Mechpreg.  Don't like? Then please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Kon

**Chapter 1**

Optimus Prime/Knock Out

* * *

><p>Engines roared. One diesel, belonging to a big rig, and a V-12, belonging to a show car. Metal scraped against metal. Cracks could be heard though the air. Zapping was becoming common. Two moans of pleasure escaped both of their Audio outputs. They had reached the climax of their data stream.<p>

"Sweet Rims..." whispered Knock Out.

"Knock Out" Optimus answered.

They only got to see each other once a month, if they were lucky. Being the Leader of the Autobot faction was a long and hard job. Often enough, Optimus wouldn't be able to get time off. The Decepticons would attack or one of his officers would need him. It was too bad his second in command was off fulfilling his responsibilities in space, instead of earth.

Being the Decepticon Chief Medical Officer was no walk in the park either. Either Starscream would come in needing repairs thanks to the almighty Megatron or the drones would have been fired upon by the Autobots. Knock Out would need to repair them just enough to where they would stop complaining. It did help that his assistant, Breakdown, was there to lend a servo when he needed it.

They had been doing this for a while. At first it was just talking. A safe haven. For Optimus it was a place he didn't have to be Autobot Leader for a short time, for Knock Out it was a place to unwind. No worries about Lord Megatron, or Starscream, or anything else. At this place, Knock Out wasn't a Doctor, or a Decepticon. He was Knock Out. From Uraya. Nor was Optimus Prime a prime but, Orion Pax, leader of no one. Just a Librarian from Iacon. These few freedoms they enjoyed with each other were infrequent and brief, but satisfying.

It was this time that they shared that had allowed them to get so close. Optimus wasn't Knock Outs commanding officer. Knock Out wasn't Optimus's soldier. No one was indebted to the other.

"Sweet Rims," Knock Out whispered. "You have to let me go back."

Optimus opened his optics to look at the red Aston Martin he was embracing. He sighed. "Fine." Optimus had released his hold on the sports car. Knock Out got up and walked back to an area where he could Transform and drive back to the nemesis.

One day, Optimus hoped, Knock Out would leave the Decepticons and join him on the Autobot side. _Maybe one day. _Moments later Optimus had left to go back to his Prime-ly responsibilities waiting for him in the military facility that was called their base.

* * *

><p>Im sorry this sucks... so bad! but general tips for being a better writer would be appreciated! Ideas for future chapters would be helpful too!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kon

**Chapter 2**

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>It had been several days sense their last meeting. Starscream had left the Decepticons for Primus knows where. Knock out was sitting in the Decepticon med bay itching the plating above his spark chamber.<p>

"Doc. Stop. You'll scratch your paint." said Breakdown his one optic glaring daggers into his. Breakdown was not in the mood to hear about how he scratched his precious paint job.

Knock Out sighed. "What would cause my plating to itch?"

Breakdown thought for a few clicks. "Rust?" Knock Out sighed again.

Breakdown shrugged and went back to getting the med bay ready for what ever Megatron would do when he found out that Starscream was gone for good, not like the other times when Starscream had just left to cool off. Megatron had yet to figure out that Starscream was not returning.

Knock Out lifted his servo to itch his plating.

"What did I tell you?" Breakdown said grabbing his servo.

"I know it'll ruin my paint job but it just _itches_!" Knock out was desperate to get the itching feeling to go away. Maybe it was time to wash his undercarriage.

"Go planet side and get your undercarriage cleaned. I'll cover for you." Knock Out transformed and drove to the command center for the bridge. Entered coordinates and drove into the swirling vortex to go to the car wash.

.:*Autobots*:.

Optimus was sitting in his office, or at least what passed as an office, doing what people would assume was paper work.

"Optimus?" asked Arcee walking into his office.

"Arcee what can I do for you?"

"You have a private encrypted password protected message. Do you want me to patch it through to your quarters?"

"transfer it to this IP address. I'll answer it here."

a few minuets later Optimus had gotten the message. He hadn't deciphered it yet but he had received it. Well it had more interesting than these other data pads. May as well read it.

'enter password' demanded the data pad. The only hint Optimus had received was 'you know my password Sweet Rims' so it was Knock Out. Optimus did a small double take. They had agreed to only contact each other once a month. What could be so important that it couldn't wait till next month to be alleviated? Optimus entered the password and a recorded vid comm of Knock Out was starting to play on the screen.

"_Optimus" _started Knock Out. He was furious. He used Optimus' actual designation. _"You Slaggar! You didn't use a buffer did you!"_ Optimus had always used a buffer but its not like Optimus had any interface transmitted diseases. Did he? _"I thought it was rust!" _Now Optimus was really confused. What was rust? _"You Sparked me!" _'_oh' _ Optimus thought.

Knock Out was livid. Optimus could see it in his optics and hear it in his voice. There was no 'Sweet Rims' thrown around or other annoying nicknames. Just his appointed designation. Optimus was so slagged when he met up with Knock Out again.

Now Optimus had other things to worry about, like what the Decepticons poisoned energon would do to the sparkling. He went to the only medibot he could; Ratchet.

He entered med bay to find Ratchet working on the left out parts of the formula that Bulkhead had transcribed.

"What do you want?" stated Ratchet looking from his research to his leader.

"I'd like to ask a few questions." Optimus stated. Ratchet turned away from what he was working on the give Optimus his full attention. "How important is it for an expecting carrier to have clean energon?"

Ratchet was silent and just looked at Optimus. "Very. Your sparked aren't you?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet wide eyed, "No!"

"Alright. Time for a check up!" said Ratchet getting ready for the fight he knew was coming.

"Ratchet I'm not sparked!" Optimus said backing away from Ratchet.

"I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

><p>Sorry if there are grammar errors. Kon will more than most likely but updated every Saturday.<p>

I think this chapter losses some quality to it (but I always think that). any tips, ideas, etc. would be greatly appreciated

and thanks to every one who commented last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Kon

**Chapter 3**

Optimus Prime/Knock Out | Hints Ironhide/Ratchet

* * *

><p>"I swear! You're worse than Ironhide!" yelled Ratchet. "Good news is: You're not sparked." Optimus said nothing but still listened to what ever Ratchet was asking him. "Who was it?"<p>

Optimus was silent. He couldn't tell Ratchet about his affair with Knock Out. The old mech would backfire and probably stall. Ratchet had known Optimus since he was a sparkling. Something like this would be outlandish. He tried his best to come up with a half truth. He would not lie to Ratchet. Horrible things happened when you lied to Ratchet. Ratchet was getting irritated. It was only a matter of time before he threw-

CLANK. Ratchet had thrown the wrench.

"Who was it?" Ratchet meant business. Time to come up with something. Anything at this point. Optimus rubbed his helm where the wrench had made contact. "Orion. Answer me." What was up with people and his designations today?

"Ratchet. I really was just curious." Optimus answered. Ratchet would know there was more. He always seemed to know when he was hiding something.

"Orion Pax! Tell me who it is!"

"I'm sorry Ratchet. He doesn't want to be revealed yet." Not a lie.

He really didn't want to be discovered by either faction. News traveled surprisingly fast between the two waring factions. If Megatron had discovered that Knock Out was carrying the Primes offspring the results would be fatal to both the carrier and the sparkling. Sure Megatron would lose his CMO but not having a CMO had never stopped them from destruction in the past. Megatron wouldn't care in the least that he didn't have a medic as long as he wasn't the one to be seriously injured. The lower ranking decepticons were replaceable. Megatron was not. Especially now that his second in command was no where to be found.

Optimus hoped that Ratchet would accept that as an answer.

Ratchet sighed. Looks like he was cracking under Optimus' stubbornness. Ratchet would find out. That much Optimus was certain. There wasn't anything Ratchet didn't know or wouldn't eventually find out about, after all Ratchet was practically Optimus's creator. It was his job to know him inside and out. Not just as his medic but as his adoptive creator.

"I swear. You take after Ironhide more and more every cycle."

.:*Decpeticon: Med bay*:.

Knock Out had stared at the data pad a good ten minuets before setting it down only to pick it back up and go over every set of data on the pad to come up with the same conclusion he had the first time: he was with Sparkling.

"Stop Doc. You'll go into stasis if you keep studying it like that." said Breakdown. "You said you already found out why your chamber itched. Why do you keep looking over it?"

"I just don't believe it is all." answered Knock Out. He knew the risk of carrying Optimus's sparkling. He was Megatrons arch enemy. If Megatron got even a whiff of whose sparkling it could even hint at being Knock out would be a dead mech. He would be seen as a weakness. Megatron would hold him and their sparkling for ransom until Optimus would agree to leave this planet and all others that Megatron ever wanted, even forced to give up the Autobot refugee camps on cybertrons moons. Knock Out would also be seen as a traitor. Fraternization with the enemy. They had created a life together. There was proof now. It would be hard to conceal their secret. There wasn't very much room for hiding now. The hiding spot was being unveiled and falling apart at the seams.

Knock Out had to make plans. Make plans for those plans and make back up plans. Breakdown had agreed to being in charge of med bay when the time came. They would think of any story they could and put all the pieces together. Knock Out would **not **lose his sparkling, this much he was certain.

"Whos the Co-creator any way?" asked Breakdown. Knock out couldn't actually tell Breakdown he was seeing Optimus Prime. Optimus was an autobot. He was a decepticon. Thats not how things went on their planet, or at least not since the war started. He didn't even know how much he could trust the larger mech.

He only told the mech that he was carrying. He never said who the other creator was. It was no secret among the Decpeticon war ship that Knock Out loved to interface, and that was very true Knock Out wouldn't do just anybody, only so many mechs lived up to what Knock Out wanted . Optimus Prime being one of them. So really this being his first time carrying would probably shock people if this did make it to the gossips aboard the Nemesis.

"You don't need to know that right now." stated Knock Out to answer Breakdowns question. "Lets grab some energon." Knock Out really did need the energon. Ever since he started carrying the sparkling took most of his energon for its own use. Though to be fair the sparkling needed it. The energon that the decepticons offered wasn't of the best quality, but it did the job. Knock Out was almost positive that the energon he would be drinking would cause birth defects in the sparkling.

Energon was energon. It was all Knock Out had. Prime could scold him for it later.

* * *

><p>ok I got a beta reader! and she is fixing the ones I have up. this one isn't beta'd yet. it will be eventually so ignore any spelling errors and such.<p>

again Ideas are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kon **

Chapter 4

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime had decided that the Autobot base was astonishingly quiet at 5 in the morning. Almost every bot was in recharge. All except for Optimus Prime. He had too much on his processor. Knock Out was carrying their sparkling. Optimus was too worried to go into recharge. He had never expected anything like this to happen. He never imagined Knock Out and himself with a family. He wasn't even sure he would have made it to the day that he could even think about having a sparkling. He still didn't know if he would make it past the war. Optimus was sure that if he ever did have to kill Megatron, He wouldn't be far behind due to the injuries that Megatron would have inflicted.<p>

Optimus sighed. He should be doing something productive. Coming up with a plan to get Knock Out on the autobots side, the faction with the best medic this side of the galaxy. Optimus figured it was only a matter of time before Megatron along with others figured out that Knock Out was carrying. Eventually the developing sparkling would start to mold protoform and grow.

What would the decepticons energon could do to the unborn sparkling? Right now the sparkling relied solely on the energon that Knock Out ingested. It was an understatement to say that the decepticons didn't have very health energon. Most of their energon was about as good for a cybertronian as smoking was for humans. Ratchet would know what the side effects would be, so would Knock Out. But he was only given so much. He had to take what he could.

It was about survival now. Knock Out would have play it safe, Optimus could only hope. Breakdown would more than most likely have Knock Outs back as he went through this ordeal. Optimus was relieved to hear that Knock Out had some one to lean on when he couldn't be there for the red Aston Martin.

Optimus looked at the clock on the wall. Five thirty. He sighed. Why wouldn't the night just end? Maybe he could to their meeting spot. Knock Out would probably want to get out of there as soon as possible right?

Optimus took some data pads and transferred them into his subspace. He might be there a while waiting for Knock Out to appear. He needed some thing to keep his processor off of what might or might not have happened to him. With that Optimus transformed and drove off to their special meeting place.

.:*Decepticon Nemesis*:.

Knock Out looked out the window of his dorm. It was dark. He placed his servo on the plating above his spark chamber. It still itched. It was getting quite annoying. No matter what he did to get the itching sensation to stop, it didn't work. He tried refueling, walking around the dorm, walking the halls of the nemesis, and sitting up and trying to recharge. Nothing was working. Knock Out was about to bash his head against the wall. He couldn't scratch, it would ruin his precious paint job. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place as the humans say.

It would be some time before he was required back in med bay. Unless Megatron needed him. Which with his luck this week he would. He really should try to get at least some recharge. Not recharging could be fatal to a sparkling, especially when the carrier doesn't have the best quality of energon to live off of.

.:*Autobot base Omega*:.

Ratchet exited his chambers to the main hall. He knew something was off. Optimus wasn't at the monitor watching for decepticon activity. Normally Optimus was up by now. Could he be sleeping in?

Ratchet was worried. He walked the halls of the omega outpost one to find no trace of their leader. He had to be in his recharge chamber.

Ratchet had made it to Optimus' recharge chamber. He typed in the code and the door opened. The door revealed nothing. His berth was empty. His desk had a smaller mountain of data pads. Ratchet was worried. Optimus normally told some one that he had gone for a drive. Optimus never just up and left. Ratchet didn't hammer manners into Optimus just so he could sneak out of the base like a mechling.

Ratchet sighed exiting the leaders recharge chamber. Ratchet walked to the center of the command center typing in Prime IP address.

"Ratchet to Prime." Ratchet stated trying to get a fix on the mech. "Prime come in." No answer. Could the decepticons had captured him? Preposterous. He was Optimus Prime. Maybe he was just in a dead zone. Yes. A dead zone was the only logical explanation.

.:*Optimus Prime*:.

The secret spot. Trees. Grass. Wilderness. There was nothing for miles. Which was why that had gone there. There was nothing there. The communication links didn't even stretch this far into the wilderness. There was radio silence. Forced radio silence but silence. It was peaceful. No one could contact them if they did needed it.

It was risky, Optimus knew that. Knock Out knew it too, if the top officers could not reach him, he would be punished for racing. The punishment for racing was unspeakable. Knock Out never wanted to talk about it. Optimus never pushed on the subject.

Hours had passed. It didn't seem like Knock Out would be making it to the spot. Optimus decided that he should head back. The others would start to worry bout him, after all he never left a note or told any one where he went. After he had chosen the action he was going to go through with he stood up and walked out of the dead zone. He was greeted with:

"Orion!" yelled Ratchet

Optimus hesitated in addressing the medibot. He didn't sound at all like happiness. "Prime here Ratchet."

"Where the Pit were you?"

"Out for a drive."

Ratchet snorted not impressed. "For 4 hours and doing paper work?"

"Okay so I stopped in a deserted area to have some peace and quite so I could do some paper work." Optimus answered hoping that Ratchet would believe him. "I am returning to base."

.:*Decepticon Medbay*:.

Knock Out had walked into med bay The drones were waiting outside. They all had to get maintenance done. There was another mine. Starscream had found it before he defected. Knock Out and Breakdown would be running maintenance on the miners and vehicons for most of the day and well into the night. At least it would get his mind off of the itching spark casing.

.:* Autobot base*:.

It was an early day at the base. All of the human children had made it to the base with their guardians. Ratchet was working on the synthetic energon. He was on the verge of a break through. There was a skip in his step and he was being friendlier.

This would have been a fine day in Optimus' book if Ratchet hadn't have injected the poisonous synthetic-energon into his systems. He had gone against his direct order. So had Arcee. Optimus had felt terrified that Arcee or Ratchet would harm Knock Out and his sparkling. Optimus had never been so afraid for his mate like that in a long time.

He did get to see that Knock Out was online and well. That fact alone relieved some of Optimus' concerns. Megatron had not found out about Knock Out carrying. Though it was still to early to show, it was also to early for the sparkling to take any hits what so ever. The first few months were the make or break period of a new sparks carrying cycle.

Optimus sighed. There was nothing he could do about it tonight. After he had patched up Ratchet enough to where the Mech could operate on a semi-functional level it had been well into the night hours. After all that had happened every body was tired and sore. Optimus was not as young as he used to be.

Another week had passed till a decepticon had made a blip on the network. Agent Fowler had so politely entered the base with a "Prime!" Was the man ever pleased to visit?

Agent Fowler had explained to appearance of Soundwave stealing a part at which Ratchet had stated they would need the part to build a space bridge. This wasn't good. If the Decepticons had a space bridge they could have a whole army. They still had the dark energon. They could still raise the dead.

"Autobots." Stated Optimus. "Transform and roll out!" It was time to defeat the decepticons.

* * *

><p>again sorry for any spelling errors or grammer errors, my Beta reader I think forgets about me a lot.<p>

Thank you for all of those who had commented! Ideas suggestions things you would like to see in the future would be great! I like having other input on what should be included!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kon **

Chapter 5

Optimus Prime/Knock Out

* * *

><p>Rafael had been hurt. He was possibly dieing.<p>

Ratchet had told him this could have all been solved if he had just dropped his morals and killed Megatron. There really wasn't any way that Optimus could get threw to the Mech was there? Ratchet was right wasn't he? After all if the decepticons and autobots could have discussed and compromised on the way they would live their lives Cybertron would have never died the way it did. Every thing could have been avoided. The decepticons weren't up for chatting about what they wanted to live in peace. Optimus couldn't place the blame on anyone but himself.

In an honest effort to keep the children safe, they had hurt them. Rafael was dying.

Optimus had sent Bulkhead back trough the ground bridge. There were going to be no more unneeded casualties to this war. This was going to be between him and Megatron. Like it should have stayed. This should have never escalated to the point that it was now.

Optimus had left the portion of the Nemesis that he was in. The hallway he was entering was going to become a battle zone. Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots, on the Nemesis, the decepticon base, this wasn't going to end well.

Shots were fired. Optimus Shot back.

He walked over to unconscious decepticons. Grabbing the 'cons communications array he called Megatron to a challenge. He would take it, he always did.

.:*Decepticons helm*:.

Megatron had stated that if any one touched Optimus Prime before he got a chance to they would have to deal with him.

Knock Out couldn't believe it. Optimus Prime was here. Was he really that worried about him? Optimus had just bridged off of the ship and to Megatrons coordinates. Knock Out was a little disappointed that the great Optimus Prime didn't just waltz into the command center and start shooting every 'con but himself in the room. Then proceed to pick him up and waltz strait back out.

Knock Out sighed. It would have been nice to get some real energon.

.:*Optimus Prime and Megatron*:.

The fight was brutal. Optimus was losing. Megatron had grown in strength. What ever Megatron was planning it would not be good for the humans. That Optimus was sure of.

The tides had turned. Optimus was landing hits on the tyrant.

Megatron was speechless. The look on his face plates stated that this what not what he had planned to happen. Nothing was going the way Megatron had seen it. He wasn't suppose to be at the mercy of Prime. Prime was suppose to be at the mercy of Megatron. That's what the premonition Megatron had seen shown. Megatron about to kill Optimus Prime. That's how it should have been.

Optimus was going to kill him. His sword was unsheathed, Optimus was running toward him. He raised his sword then there was nothing.

Suddenly the Earth (shook?) . Megatron looked up. What was going on? He should have been dead by now. What was Optimus doing? He looked at Optimus, he was looking at the volcano. Was that shock on his face?

Indeed it was! Dark energon! From the core of the Earth! Megatron was never suppose to harvest it from the outer reaches of the galaxy, it was all right here on this dirt ball of a planet.

This was his chance. He could gain the upper hand of the fight. Breaking the tip of Optimus' sword he gripped it and shoved it right into Optimus' shoulder. Megatron would win. After all Megatron had Unicron, the chaos bringer, on his side.

.:* Decepticon airship *:.

Knock Out had gone back down to the med bay to get it ready for Megatrons arrival. Who knows what Optimus would do to him. Knock Out had heard from his own carrier that his Sire, and most sires really, would kill to keep their family safe. Optimus was probably no different especially since Megatron was the biggest threat to the Sparkling.

The Medbay was clean. The Earth was trembling in the quake of the victor, Megatron. Optimus had been picked up by his soldiers.

Megatron must have done a number on the Prime. He had to be helped up. Optimus had never been injured that bad in a fight. Knock Outs spark ached in worry over the prime, and it still itched.

Knock Out was still in shock, several hours after Megatron had been declared the winner from their brawl.

"Knock Out. Any Luck with the green energon?" asked Megatron over the comm link.

"My Lord. I will need more time to asses the mineral deposits in the special energon."

Megatron humphed. "Alright. Proceed."

The Green Steroid energon that Knock Out had found after Ratchet had 'destroyed' the last of the concoction, the formula was great for what Megatron wanted: Harder, Faster, Stronger soldiers. Knock Out had replicated the stuff easily enough. Now he wanted to perfect the equation to refuel on.

Knock Out feared that his sparkling may never make it to term. Even if it did would Megatron notice? What would he do once he noticed? Kill the sparkling? Order its termination? Kill Knock Out?

Finding the sire of the Sparkling would be immensely harder to figure out. Optimus never just up and said stupid stuff when Megatron was in the room. Megatron could and would use what Optimus said to his advantage, on and off the battle field.

A few more hours had passed. Soundwave had called all top officers to the control room. He had lost Megatrons signal about twenty minuets ago. He couldn't find Megatrons signal. He had typed in all the codes he could to try and boost the radar. He was about to over tax the systems. If he tried any harder he would have crashed the whole system that ran the ship. They would fall right out of the sky, something no con wanted to happen.

Soundwave was trying as hard as he could to find Megatron. It was fruitless. There was nothing that could be done. Knock Out was worried about the mute. Soundwave was running out of options.

Arachnid had entered and started to talk a bout how the Earth was a lost cause and that Megatron was not coming back. That he had abandoned the decepticons or was offline. She had suggested that the decepticon go to another planet to find energon deposits. Soundwave said no. Well in his own way he said no.

After Soundwave had kicked Arachnids aft Knock Out looked at Breakdown.

"Watch out for the quiet ones." Breakdown nodded back to Knock Out.

Soundwave turned right around and deposited him right back to where he was trying to discover where Megatron had gone. Arachnid had gotten up off of the floor and went straight to Knock Out.

Her helm was pretty well dented. Knock Out hmphed and nodded letting Arachnid know to follow him to med bay.

A few hours had passed. Soundwave had called Knock Out and several others to the command center. Megatron had been found. He was going to be bridged right into the command center.

Every one had been gathered and standing in all the right spots leaving room for Megatron to enter the center. They saw a green light, soon after Megatron had entered. Every one bowed.

"Welcome back Lord Megatron." stated Knock Out.

He nodded and walked out of the way to reveal Optimus Prime.

* * *

><p>wow! Thanks to all those who have commented and to all the people that read or looked at it! I am still open to suggestions, ideas and what not.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Kon

Chapter 6

Optimus Prime/Knock Out | Ironhide/Ratchet

* * *

><p>Knock Out looked directly at the Prime. What was he doing here? A better question was why wasn't he in stasis cuffs? He was Lord Megatrons arch-enemy. Breakdown got up converting his servo into a hammer. Knock Out flinched. Breakdown would kill Optimus. He knew he would, especially since Optimus looked lost.<p>

Megaton held up his servo indicating for Breakdown to back off. "He's one of us." This was confusing. Optimus had never been a decepticon, Knock Out would have known. Optimus would have told him. They didn't hide much from each other. "Welcome back our old comrade, Orion Pax." Every 'con on the ship just stood still looking at their leader. "You will treat him with respect, as if he were an extension of me."

Knock Out looked at Op-Orion Pax. Then back at his leader, then back to Orion. It didn't make sense. What happened when they couldn't track Megatrons signal? What was going on? Was what Orion suffering from permanent or temporary? Would Orion regain his memory eventually or have random flash backs?

"Knock Out" stated Megatron bring Knock Out out of his train of thought. "You will take Orion to the Med bay for a full examination. You will also Brand him with our symbol."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Knock Out stated bowing to the leader of the decepticons. "Please Orion come with me."

Knock Out lead the way to the medical center. Orion stayed close to Megatron, the only Mech that he would have remembered. After all they had only met when he was Optimus Prime. They hadn't met before the war. Knock Out could feel the familiar itching sensation get worse. He lifted his servo to place it above his spark plating.

He didn't remember. It was likely that he would never remember. Now Knock Out had now where to go after getting off the ship to deliver the Sparkling. He could no longer go to the Autobot base to have Ratchet help with the delivery like he had originally planned, the only bot that could vouge for him currently couldn't remember who he was or what an Autobot was. Knock Out couldn't deliver the his own sparkling. He would be in too much pain, he would barely be coherent.

Knock Out had decided that he needed a new plan. If he went to the Autobot medic now with Optimus on the decepticon side, the Mech would take the sparkling from him and raise it as an autobot. If he didn't go to the Autobot side, the sparkling would most likely die either during or after the delivery. Knock Out sighed opening the Med bay doors. He would have to think about it later.

"There's a medical berth over there. Go sit." Orion looked at Megatron for approval before doing so.

"Orion." started Megatron. "I have other duties I must attend to. I will be back in 3 Joors. So stay close to Knock Out."

Orion nodded. Then he looked over to Knock Out who was getting his tools ready for the exam. Orion waved as Megatron walked out of the med bay. Orion watched as Knock Out had gathered all the tools he had needed. Knock Out had wheeled all the tools he had needed to do the procedure.

"Lets get started. Shall we?" Orion nodded and lied down on the medical Berth so Knock Out could do his job.

.:*Autobot Base*:.

"So he left to be with the decepticons?" asked Jack as Arcee had finished up telling her tale. Arcee nodded. Optimus just went with Megatron. Didn't even recognize them.

Ratchet sighed. "We'll just have to deal with it for now." He looked at the human children. "He lost his memories. The only mech that Orion would have trusted that was with you would have been Megatron. There's no changing what has happened."

Every one had taken a hit. Optimus was gone. There was no hope now. He was the only one who even stood a chance against Megatron.

"Every one deserves a rest. All of you should go home and recharge. It will be good for all of you." Ratchet stated excusing everyone so they could go home and sleep off of what had happened today.

Ratchet had finally gotten everyone to go to their resting places. It was time for him to rest up too. He set the computer to annoyingly wake him if Decepticon activity was present with in the Autobot base range. He had also set up the computer ring when Orions energy signature is anywhere near their vicinity. Unlikely but possible.

Ratchet sighed, maybe it was time to call Ironhide. Ratchet walked down the empty halls of the base. It was quiet. Sure when it was just him and Optimus it was quiet but it was never this quiet. He could always hear the leader reading a data pad and signing it. Now all Ratchet could hear was the hum of the computer.

Ratchet walked passed Optimus Office/Recharge chamber. Empty. Some piles of data pads, not too messy, just messy enough for people to tell someone actually lived in this room. Ratchet looked around remembering Optimus' mechling hood. When he had first met Jazz, one of his best friends. When Ironhide had been the drill Sargent in the army, needing to be away for weeks at a time. Ratchet had just begun to make a reputation for being the best medic on Cybertron. Times that as Optimus grew Ratchet started to miss. He was sure Ironhide missed those moments too. Ratchet took one more look at the room and exited to go to his own quarters.

He entered his own quarters seeing his own possessions set up where he had placed them. Going over to the vid comm he typed in an IP address he knew by memory, Ironhide's.

The comm had rung a few times. Ironhide wouldn't ignore a call from his bondmate would he?

"Hey Ratch. Ironhide here. Why you callin' so early?" Of course not.

"Its about Optimus." Ratchet looked mournful.

"He's not dead, is he?" asked Ironhide, worried.

"Of course not." started Ratchet. He proceeded to explain what had gone on that day, Optimus losing his memory and going to join up with Megatron, how Optimus had asked about energon and carrying mechs. Ironhide just sat there and gave Ratchet feed back. He tried to help make his bondmate feel better, but there was only so much that could be done over a comm link.

Ironhide sighed. Optimus had left them in a unique situation. They had no second in command nor a third in command at the Earth outpost. Right now the only Mech that had the rank to hold commanding officer was Ratchet, he was already the CMO. "I will inform Prowl this solar cycle. He is now acting Autobot leader. My shift is starting Ratch, I have to go."

Ratchet nodded waving and saying good-bye. It was time for recharge.

.:*Decepticon Ship: Nemesis*:.

Orion had been declared basically healthy. He had traces of the plague in him that he was most likely getting treatment for back when he was Optimus Prime. Knock Out would just have to continue that treatment till he was totally cured. Now it was time to Brand the Decepticon emblem on that ruby-red armor. Knock Out pulled out a blow torch and a steel Decepticon emblem.

"You ready?" Orion nodded. Knock Out started to weld the emblem to the spot where the Autobot decal that had disgraced Orion Pax once placed itself. Orion Pax would end up perfect, or Megatron would have his head.

"Why do you all call Megatronus 'Lord Megatron'?" asked Orion.

"He's the one that created the decepticons. He's fighting for our freedom. We owe it to him." Knock Out answered. In the beginning that had been the truth. He was almost done welding the design to Orions armor.

"Are you okay?" started Orion Pax. "You look depressed."

Knock Out looked up to Orion. He was observant. Too observant. Knock Out frowned "My mate has gone missing. I don't know if he will ever come back."

"I hope your mate is found." Orion opened his mouth to say something than closed it. Orion smiled as Megatron returned to retrieve his friend.

"Orion, Lets go to my quarters. I have some things I want to go over with you. Knock Out your off duty until tomorrow."

"Yes Lord Megatron." stated Knock Out as he watched Orion Pax walk over to Megatron. Knock Out had gone to put all the tools he used back to their spots as they had walked out of the medical center. May as well be able to find to the tools he had used that night the next morning.

-Megatron recharge chamber-

Orion looked around the room that Megatron had said they would be sharing. He had noticed that the room was cleaner than the one he had in Kaon.

"So what did Knock Out say about your tune up?"

"He said that I had traces of a virus called Cybertronian Plague in my energon lines and that I should come see him everyday until I am cured."

Megatron nodded. He had known that Optimus had contracted the virus awhile ago, in fact he had been in stasis in Knock Outs Med bay when he had contracted it. The Autobot scout had infiltrated his CPU to get the information he needed. They obviously weren't successful in totally curing the disease. Knock Out could cure Orion in a few solar cycles, there was nothing to worry about in that department. "hopefully Knock Out can cure you quickly."

"What did you want to talk about Megatronus?"

"Just a few ground rules. Don't want to weird out the troops." Orion nodded. "You are to stay with me, Soundwave, or Knock Out at all times. If you are not with one of those Mechs you will be in this chamber. You are free to roam around this chamber where ever you wish, around the ship you must have a guide." simple rules, Megatron thought. These rules would keep Orion Pax from finding out about Optimus Prime. He could know the Mech by reputation, but never his true origins.

Orion nodded, but something didn't add up why would he weird out the troops? Megatronus had stated that he was an ally. He would have been up and down these corridors all of the time. It didn't really add up but Orion could live with it.

-Knock Out-

He finally left the med bay. Every thing was back in its proper place. Knock Out was tired. He needed energon and his spark casing still itched. Knock Out placed his servo over the itching plating. Why isn't the itching sensation going away? It was getting quite annoying, especially since he could do nothing to relieve the tingly sensation.

Knock Out walked passed Breakdowns chambers, which were right next to his own. Knock Out sighed. Breakdown was there when he needed him. He knew Optimus would have been with him if he had the choice, but losing his memory didn't give him much of a choice about where he'd rather be.

Knock Out rang the bell to alert Breakdown that someone was outside of his door. It took a few clicks but Breakdown answered the call.

"Doc?" He looked at Knock Out visage. The normal cockiness was absent. "Whats wrong?"

Knock Out looked down toward his peds. He was affected by Orion Pax being on the ship and away from him and their sparkling. "I need to speak to you." Breakdown nodded allowing Knock Out to enter his recharge chamber.

* * *

><p>I know its early, REALLY early. I don't know if you viewers consider this an awesome thing or if you think that this shouldn't have been updated so soon, but heres the update anyway.<p>

Thanks to those that commented and what not. Hopefully this story still lives up to your expectations! Tell me what you think. much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Kon

Chapter 7

Optimus Prime/Knock Out | slight Ironhide/Ratchet

* * *

><p>Knock Out entered the small dark quarters that Breakdown was given at the start of the war.<p>

"Doc, are you okay?" asked Breakdown genuinely concerned. Knock Out looked at Breakdown dispirited.

Knock Out looked at Breakdown apologetically. "Once the sparkling starts to show. Megatron will notice. Its just a mater of time. I was going to hide with the sire when that happened, but I can no longer."

"Is he offline?"

Knock Out sighed. "Sort of." Maybe Knock Out was revealing too much. After all the sire was on board the Nemesis right now, though he didn't remember anything that they had done, at all.

Knock Out started to tremble. This was too much. Knock Out didn't know who would help him, he could no longer go to the Autobots, Optimus was here. Knock out was the only actually Medibot on this ship, Breakdown was a great assistant but he wasn't a Doctor. The only other Doctor on this mud ball planet was Ratchet, like he would believe that Knock Out was carrying Optimus's sparkling.

Breakdown placed his servo on Knock Outs back struts and let him let it all out.

**.:*Orion Pax*:.**

Orion sighed, Megatronus had left him alone in his recharge chamber, instructing him to stay in this room. Megatronus had a spacious and cluttered chamber. Data pads were piled up in a corner, others were littered the floor near his berth. Some were in a box that was intended to Starscream, who ever that was, other were to go to Soundwave.

Orion looked around the room looking for a novel pad or history pad, anything really, that didn't have to do with what Megatronus deemed inaccessible. Orion sighed once more, nothing. Megatronus had nothing to do in his chamber.

Orion wished he could talk to that red sports car. Knock Out? Was that his name? He had been pleasant, and the only Mech that didn't look like he wanted to kill him. Which Orion considered a plus.

Optimus couldn't tear his thoughts away from the red sports car con. He was a gorgeous mech, he didn't want to kill him, but he was already taken. Orion sighed, he shouldn't even be thinking of Knock Out.

Joors passed with Orion trying to get his thoughts away from Knock Out. Megatronus walked in startling the poor mech out of his thoughts.

"Orion?" his voice was booming in the smaller room.

"Megatronus?" asked Orion looking up to the mech.

"Whats the last you remember?"

Orion recalled his last memory, "It was the solar cycle before our scheduled time to see the council."

"Really? Is that all?" Orion was confused, was there something else that had happened? It must have been important if there was more than that.

"What am I suppose to remember?" asked Orion thinking deeper.

Megatron then realized that maybe he shouldn't have said that. It was making Orion think, if he thought there was a chance he might unlock memories. Who knows where those Optimus Prime memories were stored. "Nothing. Its nothing Orion."

Orion looked at Megatronus, "Tell me, if its important I should know."

"Its nothing Orion. Recharge **now**!" Orion complied, he was angry. Better to do as he said.

**.:*Breakdowns quarters*:.**

The beginning of the next solar cycle Knock Out found himself in a room that did not belong to him. He looked around the room trying to find any sign of life, on the floor was a big blue mech, Breakdown. Knock Out got up and knelt beside the suv.

"Breakdown!" Knock Out said shaking the mech out of recharge. "wake up!"

Breakdown sluggishly looked at Knock Out with his one optic. "What?"

"Why are you recharging on the floor?"

"Can't let a carrying mech sleep on the floor can I? Who ever the sire is would kill me if I did that. I much like being online thank you."

Knock Out smiled, Breakdown really did care.

Breakdown smiled back. "Y'know, if the sire doesn't come back, I will help raise the sparkling with you." That was a great gesture, Knock Out appreciated it, but before he made those promises the sparkling would need to make it to term.

**.:*Autobot base Omega*:.**

With the officers present Ratchet had started the comm link conference. Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide were present on the other end of the link.

"This is quite the predicament Optimus left for you isn't it?" started Prowl, as Optimus's second in command, he was now Autobot leader. "I will go to earth, but it will take a few deca-cycles. Until then, Ratchet your acting Omega base CO." Ratchet nodded, signaling that he understood.

"sir," started Ironhide "I would like to accompany you to Autobot base omega-one."

Prowl was silent thinking it over. Optimus had always been lenient with the bonded pair because they had practically raised him. Maybe Prowl should allow them to see each other, after all they both had basically lost their youngling.

"Its Orion Pax, he'll recognize me, Ratchet, and probably Jazz. Depending on how much was cut off."

"It wouldn't be tactical to take the only senior officers off of this post Ironhide, and Jetfire wont be able to make it out here in time for departure, Jazz is going to have to stay."

Jazz nodded "I understand Prowler." his voice saddened that he would not be able to help his old friend. But they had a base that needed a leader. If something happened to the third and second in command the whole faction was fragged.

Orion and Jazz had been friends since they were in youngling hood. Ratchet could tell Jazz was worried about Orion. He wanted to help but defying common sense could be deadly, and there could be no more of that for this faction, there were already so little.

"We will see you and your team at Omega-one base on earth in approximately a deca-cycle. Autobot base epsilon-three out."

The transmissions were all cut. Ratchet turned to the soldiers, "You heard the boss, a deca-cycle! Lets make this base look presentable!"

**.:*Megatrons recharge chamber*:.**

Megatron had woken up, grabbed his morning Energon and walked off to do his Leader-ly duties. Orion looked up from his recharging place on the floor of the decepticon war ship and watched Megatron leave. After he was certain that Megatron had left did Orion move from the floor.

recharging on the floor had caused some rather uncomfortable side effects, his back struts hurt, his hip was sore, and his neck cabling was knotted. Orion sighed, leaning against Megatrons berth. Why could Megatronous just give him his own quarters? He did have some before he lost his memory, right, but if he didn't why?

Orion sighed again as he started to pace the room. He had so many questions, Where was his quarters? Why does Megatronous insist on him staying in his private quarters? Why is he not allowed to wonder the base alone? Why does he have to have sparkling sitters? Whats with all the secrecy with about the autobots?

There were so many questions that Orion would not have answered. No one, Orion was sure, would answer them. No one wanted to face the wrath of Megatron, that much was clear.

Suddenly, the chime to the quarters sounded. Orion jumped not expecting a visitor this early in the morning.

"uh, come in?"

The door slid open revealing Knock Out, smiling Orion welcomed Knock Out to Megatrons quarters.

"Do you want some morning energon?"asked Knock Out. Orion nodded, Knock Out lead the way informing Soundwave that he was on Orion duty.

They way to the decepticon rec room was deserted, almost no 'cons had appeared in the halls. Most were already on duty. "This is the best time to get energon, they're is almost no one in the rec room now, quiet, calm, no one to argue with."

Knock Out smiled at Orion general direction, Orion smiled back. Knock Out was the only mech on this ship who was willing to help him, he had thought Megatronous would help him but that hypothesis died quite quickly. They entered the rec room, Breakdown holding their energon. "After a good refuel I'll do a systems check on you." Orion nodded as Breakdown handed Knock Out his energon.

Orion took a drink of the energon and pulled the energon cube back and grimaced. Knock Out looked to Breakdown, they had both forgotten how sour the energon was, it didn't have very much nutritional value, it was a lower grade than low grade. Orion shivered, his systems defiantly not used to the sour energon. Orion placed the energon down and slid the cube away from him.

"How is this healthy?" asked Orion.

"Its all we have, We have to make what we have last, we only get non-diluted energon once a week, maybe once every two weeks if our reserves are running low." stated Knock Out.

Orion nodded, frowning at the only source of energy he had. Knock Out looked at Orion worried, Optimus had had an awful time adjusting to what little good energon the Autobots had. He was a big Mech, he needed all the energy he could get, his metabolism was fast and strong, at one of the meetings Optimus Prime had been in severe pain because he had so little energon. His body needed some thing to burn, This bad energon would not be enough, Knock Out knew that, Megatron didn't.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for even reading the fic, I appreciate every view! Please review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Kon

Chapter 8

Optimus Prime/Knock Out

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since their morning fueling. Orion had been suffering the side effects of the lack of energon, he became sluggish, sickly, and overheated easily. It was only a matter of time before Orion Pax found himself in Knock Outs med bay, white smoke coming from his engine. Knock Out looked at the scans he had just taken from Orion. With out the normal amount of energon that his body was used to, Orion could no longer keep his core cool. Despite his processor losing his memories as Prime his Body kept the memory of good energon, and having a fair amount of it.<p>

Knock Out looked to Orion Pax, "You need more energon." It was the only answer that Knock Out could give to him. Orion looked at Knock Out begging for another answer. Knock Out looked away, "Sorry, but the Autobots took the last of our good stuff, diluted is all we have. You'll get used to it trust me."

Orion Pax sighed, the energon that was given on the nemesis was sup par compared to what his body was used to, that much he knew. Orion leaned against the wall that was next to the medical berth. Orion knew their was nothing that could be done about the condition of the energon that was on the ship. He would have to sigh and live with it.

Knock Out left the Medical pad on the counter next to the berth that Orion was on. "Now, since you have some the cybertronian plague left with in your energon lines all I am going to do is introduce this mixture into your lines. It may be some what uncomfortable. Hold out your servo."

Orion complied, he looked at Knock Out, concentration written all over his face.

"So, Have you been able to contact your mate?" Orion asked, wincing as the mixture was entered into his energon lines.

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What was he like?"

Knock Out was silent, contemplating. Should he really tell Orion? Was it smart? "He was strong, and stood for what was right." Knock Out placed his servo over his spark chamber, feeling the lighter spark pulse next to his own. Orion watched as Knock Outs expression sobered.

"I'm sorry for asking. I was just curious."

Knock Out removed his servo from where it once was, bringing him back to reality. "Its nothing. Don't apologize, It's not the decepticon way." That felt weird to say to Optimus Primes face. Orion sighed, starting to get the idea that the decepticons weren't as nice as he had been told. "The medicine should show it effects on you by tomorrow, so come back tomorrow."

Orion nodded, "I will be back tomorrow for the maintenance check." Orion paused thinking of how to word his next sentence. "what recreational activities are there to do on this ship?"

Knock Out put his utensils away, "Nothing much, if the others have free time they normally spend it recharging, refueling, or fragging off planet side."

Orion nodded, signaling that he understood, "Would you like to go for a drive? uh... planet side?"

Knock Out smiled, "Thanks but I will have to pass." Orion sighed, disappointed. "But if you still want to hang out, My personal quarters is in the starboard port section of the ship." Orion nodded smiling as Soundwave entered the Medbay.

Soundwave lifted his servo signaling Orion Pax to follow him. Turning around after making sure Orion was following him, he lead the way to the command center, where Megatron was.

**.:* Decepticon MedBay*:.**

Knock Out went back to organizing the data pads and files for his patients. He knew a lot about what Optimus was suppose to be treated for, from both the initial scans and past conversations with the Mech.

Knock Out needed to tell Megatron that Orion would need a lot of better grade energon. It would only be a matter of time before the plague reactivated. It wasn't incurable, but Optimus's strand was just in recession. The only way to cure it would be to have real energon in his systems, not the poison that Megatron fed his troops.

Knock Out sighed sitting down and grabbing the data pad with the synthetic energon scans on it. Reading the pad he took out another data pad to start writing down more notes.

A few Earth hours had passed, Knock Outs shift was almost over, he was running low on energy, his tanks demanding more. Only a few more klicks and he would be free to go. He could get energon and lock himself in his quarters, at least until the next solar cycle.

His shift was over, he was allowed to leave the med bay, grab energon and recharge to his hearts contempt. He exited the med bay and found the pure sparked Orion Pax standing out side of the sliding doors. Knock Out was surprised to see him there.

"Hi Orion," stated Knock Out locking up med bay, it was a decepticon war ship, some body would steal something.

"Hello, would you like to get some energon?"

Knock Out nodded, "I was just going there, I'm under recommended parameters." Orion smiled at the red sports car, Knock Out smiled back, this was going to be a long gestation period.

They had made it to the recreational room, the decepticons that were not currently on duty were here, drinking, drunk, or re-energizing for the upcoming shift. They had gotten their energon and found a place to sit and chat.

"Knock Out." stated Orion. Knock Out looked from the table with arguing decepticons back to Orion. "Can you tell me what my life was like before," Orion looked for the right words "all this."

Knock Out paused. "what would you like to know specifically?" Hopefully it would be something that he could tell him with out getting into trouble.

"How did the meeting with the council go?"

Knock Out thought for a klick, "It-" he paused. "didn't go as Lord Megatron planned."

Orion leaned back against the booth seat. Someone had finally answered a question he had, and their helm didn't get chopped off. Maybe he could ask another?

"I have a few more questions. Do you think you could answer them?" Knock Out thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Why aren't I allowed anywhere with out you or Soundwave?"

"Lord Megatrons instructions." Knock Out answered.

Orion Pax paused, of course, Knock Out wouldn't give him a straight answer. "I was a Decepticon before right? Where was my quarters? Why aren't I allowed to recharge in them?"

Knock Out allowed the cool atmosphere air cycle through his intakes. He never expected this question. "you were kidnapped by the Autobots and assumed offlined. We had others that needed housing." lied Knock Out.

Orion sipped the awful tasting energon. He would need to see if some one else's story matched up with Knock Outs, but that could wait until the next solar cycle.

"Did you still want to ask more questions?"

Orion shook his helm, "I have all the answers I need."

Knock Out drank the last of the energon lifting himself up. "Orion, I am instructed to take you to Lord Megatrons Recharging chamber,"

Orion nodded following not far behind Knock Out to the chambers hes come to know so well.

Orion had sat in the decepticons leaders quarters for well over a Joor. There were no holovids, the data pads were off limits, every thing was quiet. Orion just sat on the berth allowing everything to just relax. His brakes hissed as they released. It would probably be some time before Megatronus decided that he should rescue Orion Pax from boredom.

It wasn't till another five joors that Megatronus had entered the dark quarters to find Orion Pax deep in recharge on his berth. It looked like he had been sitting when he had fallen into recharge. His peds were hanging off the edge of the berth. Megatron looked at the sleeping form of his once friend turned enemy.

"Orion!" Megatron yelled getting him up.

Orion jumped and sat upright, brakes squealing as they were accessed rather harshly. Orion looked around the room looking for the disturbance, finding only Megatronus. "Megatronus!"

"Get up Orion."

Orion nodded, steadying himself on his peds before moving away from Megatronus' berth. "Megatronus," started Orion. Megatron looked to his roommate. "May I ask you some questions?"

Megatron thought for several clicks, aw pit what could it hurt? "Sure," He answered unaware Orion Pax would be comparing his answers to Knock Outs.

"Why don't I have my own quarters?"

Megatron thought for several klicks. Orion always knew what questions to ask. "You were rooming with me." Megatron answered.

Orion thought on Megatrons answer. It didn't match up to Knock Outs. Knock Out had implied that he had had his own quarters, Megatronus had just stated that he and Megatronus shared quarters. This didn't add up.

* * *

><p>This one had been hard to write. Please tell me what you thing so I can improve other upcoming chapters.<p>

Thanks for the Comments! and Views! Much appreciated!

This is still unbetaed (Now my beta reader has an actual job) so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.


	9. Chapter 9

Kon

Chapter 9

Optimus Prime/Knock Out | Thundercracker/Skywarp

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and Knock Out found himself regurgitating energon. Knock Out had been fairly well acquainted with the floor of the nemesis by now. In fact the dark floor would need a good cleaning.<p>

Knock Out walked to the closet that was standard in the quarters aboard the Nemesis. Recently Knock Out had taken to keeping cleaning supplies and spared energon in it. Hoping no one would open the closet to find said objects.

Knock Out wouldn't be on duty for another 3 Joors, he refused to recharge, he would just purge his energon again. Maybe he could go get some energon? Knock Out tanks suggested that it would be a good idea.

Knock Out made it to the rec room, it was full of off duty decepticons. Minors who were on break from mining, scouts who were about to go on patrol. Seekers just coming in from their morning flight.

Knock Out watched as the blue and purple seekers cuddled together with their after flight energon. Knock Out looked at the two seekers reminiscing about the time Optimus Prime had held him like that.

Knock Out sighed, looking at his cube of energon. He watched the life liquid ripple in the cube as his exhaust system did its job. Knock Out over the last few Earth days had tried to wrap his CPU to the idea that he would not fell the comfort or pleasure of the sire of the sparkling. It was a hard realization to get used to.

**.:* Megatrons Quarters*:.**

"Orion, you know I can not let you walk around with out an escort."

Orion had asked for a few cycles alone. He was always watched, always kept out of the loop. No one told him anything. He was tired of it.

"Megatronus, I do not need to be watched. I have proven my self to be of no threat. Knock Out even proved that I was not probed by the Autobots."

"You will not argue with me. I am your commanding Officer. Do as I say."

Orion stared at Megatron. Realizing he was just like them. "You promised a different out come than what the Council had created, but you, you're just like them." Orion stood closer to the large gray bot. "You want oppression just as much as they did."

"I am going to make Cybertron what it could have been, Great!" yelled Megatronus. "With my leadership our planet will be every thing you could only hope to achieve with your foolish dreams." Orion looked on as Megatronus became more frightful. "The Planet needs a leader to take total control. Under one leader. Not several. I can bring peace to Cybertron through war, the only bots stopping peace are the Autobots."

Orion looked on worriedly as Megatronus came closer with each sentence. Orion Pax felt in the pit of his tank he should fight, fire, or something. Why hadn't he been built with weapons?

Megatronus rose his servo, Orion flinched back. "Do not speak against me. Do your Understand Orion?" Orions Face mask involuntarily came to protect his face, causing a surprised sound to escape Orions vocal processors. Megatronus was not pleased by the development of Orion finding his face mask. "Lower your mask now." Megatronus Demanded.

"I didn't know I had one." Orion stated. "How do you expect me to know how to control it?"

Megatron growled as Orion defied his direct order. Megatron moved to pull at his shoulder armor, causing Orion to wince in pain.

"I am your Commanding Officer in this Time of war Orion Pax." Megatronus stated denting the top of the shoulder plating. "You will do as I say whether you know how to do it or not."

**.:*Decepticon Medbay*:.**

Knock Out had been in the medical facility with nothing to do for Joors. He had grown bored, tired, and nauseous. The Sparkling was trying to get its frequency to sync to its sires frequency, a frequency it could not find. It couldn't find Optimus' spark frequency, it was confused as to where it went. The spark would ping for Optimus Primes frequency constantly, only finding the equivalent of a terminal.

Knock Out laid his servo over his spark chamber. He could do nothing but wait, He wanted out of the decepticons, if only for the protection of his Sparkling.

His thoughts were broken by some one walking into the Medical bay. Knock Out looked over, Orion. His shoulder plating was damaged, energon was pouring out from his abdomen, and his face mask as hanging on by a hinge.

"What happened to you?" asked Knock Out genuinely concerned.

Orion stayed silent for a few clicks, deciding the best words to use. "Megatronus didn't like the idea of me being on my own for a few Joors."

Knock Out sighed, If Megatron didn't stop Orion was going to become another Starscream situation. "Go ahead and sit on the Berth, I'll fix you up."

Orion sat on the berth as Knock Out gathered the tools he would need. After gathering all of the necessities for the repair, Knock Out turned all of his attention to Orion Pax.

"Is he always like this?" Orion asked as Knock Out applied the Energon lathed cloth on to the joints of where Orions Mask had once been.

"As long as I have known him." Knock Out answered back.

Orion froze, his processor whirring with activity. Knock Out called his name as his Processor cut off all outside communication.

It was a forest, probably on earth, though Orion didn't know why he was here.

He stared at the foxes rough housing with each other. Just waiting. He heard an engine in the distance, a familiar sound to his audio inputs. He looked out toward where to noise was coming from.

A red sports car had transformed and was walk toward him. All Orion could do was stare at the red Mech as he addressed him.

"Sweet Rims." Orion smiled, Knock Out. Knock Out smiled back.

Knock Out moved closer to the big rig. Orion wrapped his servos over the red sports car, radiating love and protection.

Orion onlined in the decepticon medbay with Knock Out yelling his name. He had been set down across the medical berth.

"Orion! Are you okay? You crashed! Does your Processor ache?"

Orion shook his head, in an attempt to release the clouded thoughts. "Why didnt you tell me?" Orion stared at Knock Out longingly.

"Tell you what?" asked Knock Out confused and worried by the look and question he had been asked.

"You and I -"

"What do you remember?" Knock Out yelled interrupting Orion.

"We were meeting at an earth forest, you called me 'Sweet Rims' and we embraced, it must have been before the Autobots had messed with me."

Knock Out smiled. "You can't tell any one, Megatron will execute us for such a thing." Knock Out had to keep his secret safe. Orion nodded, grabbing Knock Out and pulling him close.

"Nothing will happen, I'll protect you." Orion whispered. Knock Out escaped Orions embrace looking at the medical data pad.

Knock Out looked toward the opening doors to reveal Soundwave, here to no doubt pick up Orion. Knock Out motioned for Soundwave to look at the medical pad.

"Soundwave, Orions condition is worsening, It would be better if I could keep an optic on him at all times." Knock Out lied. If Orion remembered anything else it could be detrimental to the survival of their sparkling. Especially if Megatron was the one Orion told.

Soundwave nodded. Walking silently back to the control room to tell Megatron of this situation.

**.:*Autobot Outpost Omega-one*:.  
><strong>

Ratchet looked at the group of Autobots. The human children were at school, which left the Autobots time to think, which could mean trouble. They had time to think about Optimus, so easily swayed to go with Megatron. It broke their spirits, that much was sure. Ratchet could barely take it, he was suppose to be the broody one, not them. They were all so young and full of energy.

It was depressing to see the others in this state, Ratchet never realized how much the Autobots really needed Optimus Prime.

Arcee and Bulkhead had become temperamental with the loss of their leader. Ratchet had become quieter, but bumblebee had been hit the hardest. He was close to Optimus Prime. Optimus had found him after the Youngling raids. Bumblebee had been raised by Ironhide, just like Optimus had been, Bumblebee had always considered Optimus his older Brother. Optimus had taken the role of Big brother with ease, he protected Bumblebee as well as he could, but that didn't stop things from happening to the youngling.

Ironhide and Prowl were a good week and a half away, even if they traveled at hyper drive. Ratchet stared at the earth computer desperately trying to run the software it was told to run. Ratchet sighed, they needed to do something to raise moral, anything to get the depression that loomed over the base to stop.

**.:* Decepticon Medbay*:.**

Knock Out watched as Soundwave entered the med bay again, this time with Lord Megatron.

"What do you mean he has gotten worse?"

Knock Out took the data pad and showed it to his leader. Megatron took it and read the pad. "The infection is spreading, he needs real energon. A lot of it. Hes a large mech, his metabolism works in a different way than the rest of ours. Not to mention he only had real energon up until now."

Megatron sighed, getting real energon would be a problem. They only had so much left, and the decepticon faction was large, and growing. "Don't you have any medical grade to give him? That should have all the benefits of regular energon and give him more substance."

"It wouldn't help. It would heal his wounds, if they were any worse." glared Knock Out.

"and you care why?" smirked Megatron. "You'll have to find another alternative Knock Out I cannot give him any more energon than I give the others." With that Megatron roughly handed the data pad back to Knock Out.

* * *

><p>wow! Thank you to everyone who commented, looked at, or just skimmed through!<p>

Like always I'm sorry if their are any grammar or spelling errors, Ideas are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Kon

Chapter 10

Optimus Prime/Knock Out

* * *

><p>Knock Out spend the last Joors after Megatron left looking over all of the work that had been done to the Synthetic energon. Megatron had left Orion in his care until he was done with his duties. Orion Pax was left on the medical berth and bored.<p>

Orion sighed, for what had to be the hundredth time since Megatron had left.

Knock Out answered Orion bored sigh with an annoyed growl. "Orion, please do me a favor and grab a medical data pad, then kindly proceed to read it."

Orion got up off of the medical berth and walked over to the shelf that held all of the data pads. Not finding anything he turned toward Knock Out and walked to him, wrapping his servos around his waist. "Can I just ask you questions instead?"

"Sure, but you have to keep touches to a minimum when we are not in my quarters."

"I agree, but I can't promise anything."

Knock Out sighed, Orion Pax was not as 'play-it-safe' as Optimus Prime was. "Try to contain yourself please."

Orion smirked, "I'll try."

Knock Out sighed, "Good enough"

Orion Pax smiled, he would get the answers he wanted, "Did we room together?"

"No, though you kept trying get me to move in with you."

"Did you know where my quarters were?"

"No. We never went to either of our quarters."

Orion looked Knock Out straight into the optics, he didn't look like he was lying. "Okay thank you. Do you want to go for energon later?"

Knock Out smiled, "Sure, we can go after I'm done here."

Orion smiled, Knock Out returned to his work. So far Orion was not allowed to do much, his energon levels fell quickly. Orion looked at Knock Out, he was tired that much was obvious. His shiny wax that normally coated his paint was severely lacking. His optics screamed sleep.

Knock Out had stared at the calculations, thinking, then wrote down some equations, calculate, clear the data pad, then he start the whole process over again.

Orion stayed on the medical berth looking straight at Knock Outs back struts. "Take a break, any more calculations and your Processor will catch on fire." Orion was silent for several moments as Knock Out turned to face Orion. "I think I'm starting to see the smoke now," he said jokingly.

Knock Out hmmed, his tank growled.

"Primus, you must be hungry, it sounds like an earth bear."

"Fine I will take a Fueling break." stated Knock Out as he lead the way to the rec room.

There were only a few cons in the center, others were either working or recharging for the 3rd cycle. Knock Out lifted his servo to rest above the new spark. Waiting to feel some sort of acknowledgment.

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Orion handing Knock Out his energon cube.

"Doing what?"

"Putting your servo over your chamber, I've never seen anyone do that before."

"Its just a habit of mine, nothing to worry about."

Orion shrugged, "Okay"

**.:* Autobot Outpost Omega-one*:.**

Ratchet stood at the monitor ready for any incoming beacon, be it from Prowl, wheeljack, or any of the other few remaining Autobots among the stars.

Ratchet sighed, Ironhide and Prowl were going to check in some time today, the real question was when.

Many of the other autobots on base were waiting for the human children, with Optimus Prime on the Decepticons side, Morale was low.

Ratchet looked on as the hangar door opened, one of the autobots had come back from their patrol. Bumblebee appeared a few klicks later, his stance that of tired depression. Ratchet watched as Bumblebee dealt with Optimus leaving.

Bumblebee dragged his peds into the medical area.

"Have you energized yet?"

Bumblebee turned toward Ratchet, his optics not looking directly at him. Ratchet sighed, "You have to refuel 'Bee, or we'll never get Optimus back."

Bumblebee looked from his peds to ratchet, making the sounds of a saddened sparkling. Bumblebee searched through the earth stations finding, "_Besides, you can show it to the boys down town,  
>They won't believe that she's gone." <em>

"I know" stated Ratchet handing the energon cube to Bumblebee. "You have to remember 'bee, Orion was before the war."

Bumblebee nodded, he understood, but that didn't mean he wanted to.

**.:Decepticon war ship*:.**

Knock Out stared at the data that Ratchet had unknowingly gave him. The old things he had tried, failed experiments, things that improved it, and things that turned the energon into poison. He would need to recharge eventually, that much he knew. The sparkling continued to draw more and more energy to develop.

* * *

><p>Im sorry its so short. I had a bad case of writers block or something.<p>

Thanks for all of the reviews and views and such! Greatly appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Kon

Chapter 11

Optimus Prime/Knock Out

* * *

><p>An earth week and passed, the sparkling was now just starting to show. The sparklings frame was demanding more energon than he expected, keeping him in recharge till about mid-solar cycle. Knock Out wasn't enjoying it at all. All he wanted was real energon, the good stuff, not the unfinished personality changing Synthetic energon. It was what he was living off of right now, it had none of the nutritional value, but it gave him the power to sustain him and his sparkling.<p>

Over the last week Breakdown had watched as Knock Out dug him self in a hole of never ending work. He worked as much as he could to keep up on the maintenance of the decepticon minors, seekers, Megatron, and Orion. It was becoming too much for him. He had to recharge a lot more now, he got exhausted easier, he would need to get more nutrients. Nutrients had always been something that decepticons had lacked, severely.

Knock Out had been working the med bay for quiet longer than another medic would recommend. Knock Out was getting clumsy, tired, and irritable.

"Red, take a break, you need it."

Knock Out looked at Breakdown with a glare that could kill.

"Red, its not going to be good for the sparkling. Sit down and rest. You shouldn't be doing much at this stage anyway."

Reluctantly Knock Out found his desk chair and sat. his abdomen was slightly distended, signaling that a sparkling protoform was being developed, though small.

Knock Out had started doing paperwork while Breakdown got the med bay in order. Knock Out looked at the unfinished algorithm, the one that might be the answer to the energon problem.

Walking over to the piles of educational books on energon he grabbed several and returned to work.

**.:* Orion Pax *:.**

Orion laid on Megatronus's berth, curled up in pain. The malnutrition had gotten worse, Orion was feeling empty tanks, his systems needed real energon. Orion Pax shivered at the opening of the door to Megatronus's quarters. Megatron entered his quarters, growling.

"Heres your energon."

Orion looked at Megatronus holding the energon cube. He reached for it, "Thank you."

"Shut up," grouched Megatron, "Refuel."

Orion did as he was told slowly drinking the energon.

"After you drink that you will be going to Knock Out." Megatron explained roughly. Orion finished his energon cube, it didn't ease the pain as well as it once did. "Get up," Megatron stated impatiently.

After getting Orion on his peds Megatron led the slow and limping Orion to the decepticon med bay. Meagtron growled, signaling that Orion was going too slow.

Megatron opened the door to allow Orion to gimp to Knock Out. Slamming the door Megatron left, leaving Orion in the medics care. Breakdown looked to the door, Orion was limping, hunched over, and barely able to put one ped in front of the other.

"Doc, get out here." yelled Breakdown as he grabbed the large semi before he face planted to the floor.

"What? I was working!" yelled Knock Out back, only noticing Orion after saying his response. "Whats wrong!" yelled Knock Out running toward the two large mechs. "Breakdown get him on the med berth, now!"

Breakdown nodded guiding Orion to the med berth. Knock Out gathered the things he might need. Grabbing the syringe and adding a needle, "Breakdown, get me a coolant IV stat!"

Breakdown nodded, running to the storage center. Knock Out turned all of his attention onto Orion. "Orion I need to take some of your energon to find a matching donor, okay?"

Orion nodded, he understood, Knock Out inserted the needle and pulled on the syringe, drawing energon. Orion swayed a little, "I feel-". He had fainted.

"Well," exclaimed Knock Out, "Thats not good."

**.:*Orion Pax*:.**

Orion looked around his surroundings. He wasn't any where he immediately recognized. It was too organic to be Cybertron, it was defiantly too spacious to be the nemesis. He felt constricted, he must have been in alt mode. There obviously was something going on, he was leading a team, they were ready, for something.

A red sports car pulled up next to him, "Sweet Rims, 24-gage, _real _heavy duty, just like my friend here." He heard a loud V-8 SUV engine approach, fast, then transform. Orion transformed and got ready for a hit he new was coming. He and his assailant met and the other mech was pushing him toward the clear wall. Orion was losing, He got a good look at the mech attacking him. He stared into the yellow optics.

It was Breakdown, with both optics. Orion's allies had been trying to get the red and blue mechs from approaching the facility.

Orion turned to the other bot attacking him, Knock Out? He had been hit, an electric shock rang though his system. Orion Pax was thrown to the ground, the electrical prod had been introduced to his back struts.

"Orion?" Orion was startled awake. He found himself in the familiar surroundings of the Nemesis med bay.

"Knock Out?" Orion said willing him self up.

"Stay still. Let me examine you. I had to substitute what you needed with an experimental energon, I have no idea how it will effect you."

Knock Out revealed a flash light, "Follow the light". Knock Out turned the light on and off, moved it side to side and up and down. Knock Out carefully watched Orions optic movements.

"you seem fine. Contact me if you have sudden system discharges, Processor lagging, Sudden overload- just contact me if you notice anything unusual in your behavior."

"I will." said Orion looking away from Knock Out.

"Whats wrong?" Knock Out asked.

"Nothing," Orion still didn't look Knock Out in the optics.

Knock Out turned to Breakdown, who was removing the coolant IV from Orions systems. "Breakdown, go get me some energon from the rec room."

"Bu-"

"Now." demanded Knock Out.

Breakdown nodded turning to exit the med bay, going to the rec room.

Knock out watched as Breakdown left, turning to Orion. "Whats wrong," Knock Out stated in a tone less formal.

Orion looked at Knock Out, "Did we used to be enemies?"

Knock Out jumped surprised at the question. Knock Out sighed, " Yes we were, but you were brainwashed by the Autobots. I had to fight."

Orion stared blankly at the floor trying to process the information that he was handed. Suddenly the medbay doors fly open. Both turned to face the intruder, Megatron.

Smirking Megatron walks closer, he now knew Optimus' memories were returning. Megatron studied Orion, noticing that the treatment for his malnourished state had been the synthetic energon.

"Knock Out," started Megatron, "Why is Orion on the synthetic energon?"

Knock Out backed away from the tyrant, " It was the only thing I could give him. I can always make more."

Megatron growled, "Fine, Knock Out, you seem to be gaining weight, make sure you lose some of it will you."

Knock Out sighed watching Megatron leave. After he was sure that Megatron was he put his servo over his sparklings spark, still weak, but still beating.

**.:*Autobots *:.**

Ratchet sat at the ground bridge controls waiting for the ship to land. They would safely park and camouflage the ship, then Ratchet would ground bridge them to the Autobot base.

"Ratchet, Parked and ready to bridge." stated Prowl.

"Coming right up." Ratchet pulled the lever and watched the monitor for any abnormalities. It took seconds for Ironhide and Prowl to walk through the ground bridge.

"Where is everybot?" asked Ironhide as the ground bridge closed.

"Its 5 on a Saturday 'Hide. Everyone is recharging."

"Prowl, you'll probably want to see what Optimus' paper works looks like, the liaison to the human government, agent Fowler, will be here at 0900 hundred hours. Optimus' office it down the southern hallway, last door to the left."

Prowl nodded and walked down the southern hallway, "you two can rest," stated Prowl entering the office.

* * *

><p>sorry about it being short... again, but I was working on a research paper this week, but Im done with all the hard stuff now. Well... other than finals but that stuff should be easy... And I don't know how much I'll get done on the next chapter cause we are fixing our dryer, and when its unplugged from the electrical socket the house gets no power. so sorry if the next chapters small also.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Kon

Chapter 12

Optimus Prime/Knock Out | Ironhide/Ratchet

* * *

><p>Knock Out swore under his breath as soon as he knew Megatron was out of hearing range. "Slaggit!"<p>

Knock Out was not happy, in the pit of his tank he knew that Megatron knew, but had ignored it, he should have listened to his gut. He should have gone with Optimus the second he had asked him to join the Autobots. Knock Out was regretting his prideful ways, their sparkling was going to suffer for it.

Knock Out paced the med bay back and forth. Orion watched as Knock Out paced, worriedly watching. After having enough Orion stood from where he sat on the med berth, "Are you going to be okay?"

Knock Out didn't answer. He hadn't even heard Orion ask the question, Knock Out contemplated ways to further hide development of the protoform. Knock Out continued to pace, back and forth

Orion stared at the red sports car, worried that Knock Out would ware a hole in the floor. Having enough of being ignored Orion walked right in front of Knock Out, with a loud clunk Knock Out came back to the world and looked up at the semi.

"What?"

"Whats wrong?" asked Orion.

"Nothing." stated Knock Out looking away from Orion.

"Its not nothing if its making you pace like this." Orion paused, placing his servos on Knock Outs shoulder armor. "Now tell me whats bothering you."

Knock Out sighed. Of course Orion would catch on.

Orion looked at Knock Out waiting for an answer. Knock Out was reveling nothing, which still worried Orion. "Knock Out?" asked Orion again. "You can tell me."

Knock Out sighed again. "Fine. But let me explain some things to you. Life under the leadership of Megatron is life with out anything to hold you back; sparklings, sparkmates, or whatever. If it hinders your performance at any time it is not going to exist, especially if you screw up and its close or the cause. Orion, I can't lose the weight."

Orion waited for an explanation. "is weight gain in your coding or something?"

Knock Out twitched, "I'm not fat. Primus."

Orion sighed. "You obviously don't want to talk about it. Seeing as how your still keeping pieces from me."

Knock Out nodded.

It was Orions turn to sigh. "alright, but you had better tell me eventually."

Knock Out walked over to the data pad shelf grabbing a random pad, handing it over to Orion. "Here read this."

Orion looked at the data pad confused, why did Knock Out had him a data pad on cosmic rust? Was this what Knock Out didn't want to talk about? He had Cosmic rust?

Suddenly Orions systems shut down. The fans that whirred when an engine was running, suddenly stopped. Knock Out turned around, Orion was offline. His whole chassis stiff, optics dark. Knock Out ran back to the once Prime, swearing.

"Slag it!" hurriedly hooking up spark monitors, processor detection monitors and the other basic monitors Knock Out waited for the fiasco to pass.

**.:*Orion Pax*:.**

Orion Pax was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly a memory file decompressed itself, taking up a good amount of his other resources to do it. Suddenly Orion found himself back on cybertron, in Iacon. He was looking at his adopted Creators.

"Orion, Optimus" stumbled Ironhide. "When your out there, its gonna be hard. Not all bots will support you like they have other Primes. The council has ruined the name of Prime."

Orion was back in the empty space, now it was mostly black with some white dots. Whats was going on? Where was he? Why were his surroundings changing slwoly.

He felt another memory file decompress its self, again he felt the strain of the unzipping taking his recourse's.

This memory was different, a blue femme was talking to him, he then talked to her. Orion then waited for something to show up, a message from Knock Out. He had opened the file, revealing Knock Out, saying he had sparked!

**.:*Decepticon Med bay*:.**

Knock Out turned to look at Orion as his fans came whirring to life. Orions Processor could be heard processing, his optics came online, Knock Out waited to address the semi as he came to.

Groaning as Orion came to he put his servo on the front part of his helm to clear the processor ache. Orion still groggy from the memory recoveries, looked at Knock Out. "Your carrying?" Knock Out jumped, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Knock Out looked away from Orion, guilty look all over his face. "Im sorry. I couldn't afford to tell you."

Orion looked at Knock Out, pulling him close, embracing him. "Its okay." whispered Orion into Knock Outs audio receiver. "But, you can't stay here can you?"

Knock Out relaxed under Orions embrace. "Not for much longer."

Orion rubbed his servo on Knock Outs back struts, soothing the sports car. "Every thing will be fine, I'll figure something out."

**.:*Autobot Omega-one base*:.**

Ratchet looked up from the data pad to see Bumblebee entering the medbay. Ironhide was currently right next to Ratchet trying to figure out his new alt mode. Looking up at the disturbance Ironhide smiled, "'Bee?"

Bumblebee beeped and clicked in excitement. Bumblebee ran toward his guardian, it had been so long since he had seen his adoptive coder.

"Glad to see your okay." Ironhide's presence made the loss of Optimus' better, it didn't cure it but it brought back some normalcy.

Ironhide returned his attention to the data pad as soon as Bumblebee joined them on the couch.

"Now, 'Hide. It was Primes order that we all get alternative modes so that we may blend it. With your mass, these Trucks should work well." Ratchet showed Ironhide the data pad with trucks that would accommodate his specs. "most of them are smaller semis but there are some pick ups. The models include Chevrolet Kodiak C4500 and above, the GMC Topkick C4500 and above, the ford f-450 series and above, and larger Dodge Ram."

Ironhide thought for a minuet. "What do you think of the topkick Ratch?"

"It would work."

"Bee?"

Bumblebee nodded, leaning on Ironhide.

"Okay, Topkick it is then."

Ratchet nodded getting up and typing in the correct commands for the computer work. "You will need to get into the energon chamber, it will reformat you to the alt mode of the GMC Topkick."

Ironhide nodded as he got up and got into the chamber, telling Ratchet he was ready. The medbay was filled with a bright light. Ratchet stayed still, waiting. The machines fans and CPU worked, hard, the cooling systems working as fast it could. After two minuets the machine was done. Ironhide exited and transformed, the Topkick was perfect.

* * *

><p>Sorry about it being kinda short. please enjoy.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Kon

Chapter 13

Optimus Prime/Knock Out | Ironhide/ Ratchet | hints of Prowl/Jazz

* * *

><p>"Looks great." stated Ratchet, "Transform to bipedal mode now." Transforming again Ironhide hmmfed.<p>

"Not bad. Feels good."

"Thats good, now its time for a reformatting check." stated Ratchet, almost evilly. "'Bee go pick up Raf will you?" nodding Bumblebee left, going to get his human friend.

**.:*Decepticon Med bay*:.**

Orion sat on the medical Berth Knock Out sitting on his lap. "So," started Orion. "How long?"

Knock Out smiled leaning against Orion, "Not very, I'm still in the first stage. It just started growing protoform."

Orion smiled, "Really?" Knock Out nodded, smiling back. "Where are you from?"

"Praxus, where are you from?"

Orion was shocked, bots from Praxus were high class. "Iacon."

Knock Out looked at the once Prime, "Iacon huh? You want to practice the Iacon sparkling protocols then?"

Orion smiled leaning his helm on Knock Outs shoulder armor. "We can, I wouldn't say no." Orion was happy, he still felt pieces were missing, important pieces, but he felt content with this. "So," started Orion, "This synthetic Energon, is it good for you?"

"It doesn't have the same nutritional value as real energon, but it gives me energy, which is why your systems haven't completely shut down. Your going to feel as if you need minerals but you will stay energized."

Orion stopped, "You haven't told Megatronus right?"

Knock Out nodded, "I can't purge the sparkling, it wouldn't be right."

"How do you know that he will make you purge the sparkling?"

Knock Out stayed silent, "Hes Megatron, and if figures out you are the sire, he will kill me, for treason."

"Treason? What for?"

"You weren't 'yourself' when I got sparked." Orion was confused. "We continued our relationship when you were on the Autobot side."

Breakdown walked into the medbay servos full of energon. "He's the sire!"

Knock Out jumped out of the semis grip. "Breakdown! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to figure it out." Breakdown paused. "But really Red, it had to be him? It couldn't have been a normal low ranking Decepticon? Pit, it couldn't have been Screamer? You had to choose the Leader of the opposing faction? Its slagging Optimus Prime?"

Orion sighed, he was really starting to think maybe he was this Optimus guy, every one seemed to be calling him it, even though he didn't really know what he did or who he was.

"Knock Out stood strong, "Look Breakdown, It may not have been the smartest Idea, since I actually want to stay online, but there's nothing that can be done now."

"You aren't the only medic on board, are you?" asked Orion.

Knock Out sighed, "Hes the only medic" said Breakdown. "On this ship anyway."

"But there are others on this planet right?"Knock Out nodded.

"Of course, the Autobots brought their own medic, wrench, or something like that."

Orion turned to Breakdown, "are you willing to help Knock Out and our sparkling?"

"I was helping him before wasn't I? Why stop now?"

Orion smiled at Knock Out, they had help, it wasn't a lot of help, but it was help. "Alright," stated Orion, "Do the Autobots have any way to communicate?"

Breakdown thought for several clicks, "Yeah, we have communicated with them several times before. But I am not high enough in rank to get the codes."

"That shouldn't be a problem, I used to be a librarian at the Hall of records. I had a lot of free time."

**.:* Autobot Omega one base *:.**

Ratchet stood in Primes office, Prowl was digging for some missing data pads.

"Optimus was never that careless with data pads." stated Prowl standing. "And its time for you to brief me on the things that happened before Prime left."

Ratchet nodded, "you would have to ask Arcee, 'Bee, or Bulkhead for a more accurate synopsis of what went down but the way I understood it: Prime lost his memory."

Prowl stood in front of Ratchet, servos supporting him on the Primes desk. "What was the cause?"

"Im guessing, the Matrix." started Ratchet. "No bot knows exactly what it does, when he carried it, he said that he could hear the other Primes, of the past, so it must have taken Optimus with it."

"Leaving Orion Pax." stated Prowl processing the information. "What was going on before the battle with Unicron, was their any suspicious behavior?"

"I'm not sure, he had asked about carrier things, I thought he had been sparked."

"I read that report, he was not, who was?"

Ratchet shrugged, "He kept saying that it was nothing, that he was just curious."

Prowl sighed, "Do you have any of Primes passcodes?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Sorry. It was a matter of security."

"Thank you Ratchet, you can go." said Prowl. As Ratchet left Prowl returned to digging though data pad after data pad to find the right one that would give him a clue to what the password was.

**.:* Decepticon warship nemesis *:.**

Knock Out watched as Breakdown and Orion conversed about the best escape route. Several had been deemed bad ideas for the sole fact that they did not have flight capabilities.

"Look, there is no way were getting out of here with out using the ground Bridge," stated Breakdown. "This warship still flies, unlike the Autobots ark."

"Is the bridge going to harm the Sparkling?" asked Orion.

Breakdown looked to Knock Out, hoping he had the answer. "I don't know." Knock Out replied, "A sparked bot has never gone trough one of the earth space bridges."

"Great," sighed Orion with anger. "That's not really an option anymore."

"Well, we can't jump! This is a FLYING, war ship."

Knock Out sighed. "Mechs, I'm willing to take the risk." Orion and Breakdown looked at Knock Out, stupefied. "Im not crazy, revolve the plan around going through the ground Bridge."

Orion looked back to Breakdown. "Fine."

"How are we going to contact the Autobots?" asked Breakdown.

Orion grinned, "Let me handle that."

**.:* Autobot Base Omega-one *:.**

Ratchet stood at the monitor, looking for any decepticon activity. Bumblebee and Raf had been playing a video game, Arcee and Jack were fixing a motor vehicle, and Miko and Bulkhead were some where doing something. It was by no means silent, so how Ratchet had heard the thud, and fritzing of a processor was beyond him.

Luckily Ironhide had heard it too. "Ratch!" screamed Ironhide, "Prowl fritzed again."

Ratchet ran to the office in which Prowl was, Primes. "Can you carry him to medbay?"

Ironhide nodded, picking up the fritzed mech and hauling him to the make shift medical facility. Placing him on the berth. Ratchet started Prowls treatment.

"Primus!" yelled Ratchet. "He had been doing so well too."

Ironhide shrugged, "Old habits die hard Ratch."

Ratchet moved back as the sounds of Prowl returning to the world of the online became apparent. Prowl moved his servo so it laid on his chevron. Shaking his helm he turned his full attention to the medic. "You two are going to want to see this."

"Prowl sit down, you just crashed, it can wait." said Ratchet.

"No it can't." started Prowl. "Optimus Prime is a creator."

"What?" asked Ironhide. "Who is the other creator?"

"I don't know. I don't recognize the bot."

Ratchet sighed. Ironhide grumbled, Prowl new everybot on the Autobot side, he made it his job to know. It could only mean that... "Lets finish this conversation in Primes office shall we?"

After entering the office, Prowl brought up a holo. "Prime got this message about a week before his 'disappearance'. Tell me if you recognize the bot in the holo. He doesn't have a markings as far as I can see so I'm not sure if he is a decepticon or not."

Prowl played the recorder message. Knock Out appeared on screen, Ratchet stared wide eyed. "Thats Knock Out. The Decepticon Medic."

"_Optimus._" Prowl paused the transmission.

"Thats a _Decepticon _medic?" Prowl stated in shock. Ratchet nodded. Prowl sighed in frustration. "That is the carrier of Optimus' sparkling."

Ratchet snorted. "Some joke Prowl. Jazz sure has loosened you up a bit."

"I assure you Jazz has done no such thing as 'loosen me up'. Watch the rest of the holo vid, see for your self.

"_You Slaggar! You didn't use a buffer did you! I thought it was rust! You Sparked me!" _

Ratchet stared at the vid screen. Ironhide did too. They couldn't believe that their leader, the leader of the Autobots, the Autobots that stood for all that was freedom, good, charity, kindness, was mating with a Decepticon. Most of all Ironhide and Ratchet couldn't believe that sweet little Orion Pax, who they had raised together, never had a rebellious streak in all his life, would choose someone that they were pretty sure Orion knew they would disapprove of.

Prowl looked at Ironhide and Ratchet as they had their own little freakouts. "Does Megatron know about this sparkling?"

The question brought Ironhide out of his processor meltdown. "He slagging better not."

the computer pinged, a message was coming in, from the decepticons. Prowl answered, revealing Orion Pax. "See I told you I could do it."

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the views and comments guys! I appreciate it, really I do!<p>

Happy holidays! and have a remarkable New Year!


	14. Chapter 14

Kon

Chapter 14

Optimus Prime/Knock Out | Ironhide/Ratchet

* * *

><p>Knock Out stared at the two larger mechs, not believing they were working together. Knock Out was generally impressed, Orion Pax was proving himself to be everything Optimus Prime was, even if he was a little more flirty than the Autobot leader had been. Knock Out secretly hoped that Optimus, when he got his memories back, would retain that open flirtatiousness.<p>

"Breakdown hand me that router would you?" asked Orion who was under the desk that held Knock Outs computer.

"What about Soundwave?" asked Breakdown.

"Thats why Im installing this" he pointed to the blue router. "We turn on this one and several others on the ship at the same time sending out gibberish, Soundwave will be too distracted finding where those stray messages are coming from, while we use the hard wire connection to send out a message to the autobots."

"How many more do we have to install?"

"Only about 5 more. The program is already written, so after this were golden." it had taken a while to setup the rest of the routers, but it had been done.

Breakdown commed the semi, "Last one is set. Ready when you are Pax."

"Right. Get back to the Med bay." Orion typed in the correct commands to get what he wanted done. "Breakdown the data loop will start in three. Two. One." Orion pressed enter to get the computer. The link was being sent. Now all they had to do was hope. Breakdown entered the medbay doors quickly shutting.

"Is it working?"

with in the next few seconds the image went from dark to bright orange. Three bots appeared on the screen two Orion recognized. "See I told you I could do it."

"Get on with it Pax, it wont be long till the network crashes."

Orion nodded. "Knock Out is in need of medical attention. He is carrying, we will escape the Nemesis and rendezvous with the Autobots at co-ordin-"

**.:* Autobot Base Omega-One *:.**

Ironhide slammed his servo against the wall. "Slag."

"The transmission has been cut."

"I can set the computer to constantly search for Primes frequency." stated Ratchet.

"How much good will that do?" asked Prowl. "do Pax and Prime have the same frequency?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Not sure, but I can rig it to scan for any Cybertronian frequency."

Prowl thought it over. "Do that."

**.:* Decepticon Med Bay *:.**

"Slag." yelled Prime. "The network has crashed already. Maybe we used too many routers..."

Knock Out was slightly annoyed. "We couldn't get the coordinates out and your worried about too many routers?"

Orion turned toward the opening doors. Megatron stood in the door way, "Breakdown, Orion, stay in the medbay, Knock Out come to the meeting room immediately."

Breakdown and Orion shared a worried look. Knock Out nodded, following Megatron to the meeting room.

"Think he caught on?" asked Orion.

"Nah." stated Breakdown.

**.:* Autobot Base Omage- One*:.**

Ratchet had been excused, and Ironhide had gone with him to help. Ratchet had finished programming the computer. Ironhide pulled Ratchet into a protective embrace.

"Orions coming back." said Ironhide.

Ratchet sighed. "I know. But why a Decepticon medic?"

Ironhide shrugged. He was just as surprised as Ratchet had been. "I don't think he wanted to consort with his troops. Probably worried that the soldier would have to feel obligated. On the Decepticon side there wouldn't have been so much of that."

"But they could have been using him." said Ratchet, "What if Knock Out is just using Orion huh?"

Ironhide pulled back to look at Ratchet face plates. "I don't think Knock Out is using Orion. He is keeping the sparkling."

"If hes telling the truth." stated Ratchet worried.

Ironhide smiled at his mate. "Ratch, We wont know anything till they get here."

Ratchet relaxed and leaned on his bondmate. "Fine. But I get to throw something at Orion, for being an idiot."

Ironhide smiled, "Of course."

**.:* Decepticon Meeting *:.**

Megatron sat at the head of the table, Soundwave right next to him, the chair where Starscream usually sat was empty. Knock Out looked around looking at all of the different top officers, Thrust: head of battle tactics; Soundwave: Pro-temp SIC, TIC, and Communications officer; Thundercracker Pro-temp Air commander, SIC elite Trine; the eraticon Steve head of the Mining operations; every con that headed a department was there. Knock Out guessed this was serious.

"As some of you have guessed, our Network Is broken," started Megatron. "We have had several loops. And it needs to be fixed. As a warning the Network will be down for a few days until Soundwave can fix the problem."

Megatron spent the rest of the meeting getting stock of what everyone had. After getting either bored or getting everything he needed Megatron allowed them to leave. Knock Out quickly exited the room and made a bee line for the medbay.

He had gotten to med-bay as fast as he could.

"Lets get our afts on the move boys."

Orion and Breakdown nodded in agreement, Knock Out smiled waiting for the two mechs to move.

Orion grabbed Knock Outs servo and followed Breakdown out of the med-bay. They made it quickly to the bridge control system.

"This is perfect." stated Knock Out typing in a set of coordinates. "Every one is determined to find the networking problems, and fixing them." Knock Out typed a few more commands, pressing enter, and pulling the lever. "Alright, lets go. This will only stay up for three minuets."

Breakdown entered the bridge first, followed by Orion and Knock Out. Exiting the bridge the looked around seeing sand.

"Where are we?" asked Orion looking around.

"Red does this place seem familiar to you?" asked Breakdown.

Knock Out looked around his surroundings. Letting go of Orions servo he opened up his internal Positioning system. "This is the last place Starscream was spotted."

Orion perked at Starscreams name. "Starscream? Really?"

Knock Out looked at the semi confused. "You know Starscream?"

Orion nodded. "Yeah, he was on the Primes Guard."

Knock Out laughed. "Seriously Starscream? A Guard for the Primes?"

A rough voice cleared his throat. "Yes. I was on the guards for the Primes. Once Megatron imprisoned Sentinel Prime I quit becoming Megatrons soldier. I was never guard for Optimus Prime."

"Oh great your here?" asked Knock Out.

Before Starscream had a chance to respond Orion butted in. "Starscream" started Orion, "Can we stay with you?"

Starscream looked over to who he assumed was Optimus Prime. Seeing the Decepticon decal on his shoulder plating. "Pit you got Prime to defect to the Decepticon side?"

Knock Out sighed, "Well, kinda."

"I'm not a Prime. I'm only Orion Pax."

Starscream stared at the mech. "Right..."

"Can we stay with you?" asked Breakdown getting impatient.

"I don't know, why should I? Optimus-"

"Orion."

"_Orion_ could lead the Autobots to me and thats the last group I want to see."

"Because," stated Orion. "Knock Out is carrying."

Starscream stared, surprise. "Wow, you Breakdown finally got together did ya. But really a sparkling? You know what Megatron would do to it?"

"Its not Breakdowns." stated Knock Out. "Its Orions."

Starscream stared again. "What you- with-" Starscream stopped talking trying to figure out what to say. "but, Autobot..."

Knock Out sighed placing his servo on Starscreams shoulder. "I know. It didn't quiet click to Breakdown either."

"so... you... were fraternizing with the enemy?" asked Starscream.

Knock Out nodded. "Unfortunately. Can we stay with you until we can get a way to contact the autobots?"

Starscream sighed. Walking away. The three mechs followed the seeker. "Fine, but what you see stays between the four of us. Do you understand?"

* * *

><p>Im sorry if this seems rushed. But in real life don't you thing it would be rushed?<p>

Thank you for all of the Views, silent readers, commenters, Thankyou I appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 15

Kon

Chapter 14

Optimus Prime/Knock Out | Ironhide/Ratchet

* * *

><p>the walk to Starscreams cave? Hideout? Sanctuary? They really didn't know what to call it, but the walk was long. Well, it felt that way to Orion, he tailed behind the group as the other three Decepticons caught up.<p>

Orion watched the three mechs upfront tease each other. Orion wondered if he really even fit in with Decepticons in the first place, it didn't really seem like any one on the Decepticon side enjoyed his company. It seemed more likely that he had more friends on the Autobot side, which confused Orion greatly.

Truthfully Orion didn't know who believe, Megatron or everyone else. Megatronus had been his friend, they would have probably become more if not for the menacing Soundwave and Megatronus' Gladiator caste.

Orion Pax had never liked the Caste system set up by Sentinel Prime and the Prime council. He had always felt that it needed to be changed; Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Orion still believed that to this day, Ratchet and Ironhide had taught him well in his youngling vorns.

Ratchet taught him all life was precious. Ironhide taught him something, Orion was still trying to figure out what exactly he had been rambling about all through out his younglinghood, but he was sure it was very meaningful. Hopefully.

"So" started Starscream, "How did Prime end up on the Decepticon side?"

Knock Out shrugged, "Megatron disappeared, then all the sudden there he was."

"Interesting." Starscream said low. "So I take it you don't know how he lost all his memories of being Optimus Prime?"

Knock Out shrugged again, "That was the way he came, at first I thought he was faking it to get me to the Autobots, but when we were alone he had no idea who I was."

"Interesting" whispered Starscream.

"Not really," started Knock Out, "He doesn't have the Matrix. With all the mystery involved with the matrix I wouldn't be surprised."

"I always wanted to study the matrix, but Sentinels mate never let me close enough."

Knock Out laughed. "Well, if you tried it on Optimus I wouldn't let you near the Matrix either."

**.:* Autobot Omega-one *:.**

Ironhide entered the area deemed Ratchets Med-bay. He had two cubes of energon in his servos. Ratchet was in the same spot that Ironhide had him left at.

"You should probably sit up straighter. You'll ruin your back struts." said Ironhide setting Ratchets energon on the large console.

"Shut up 'Hide. I know more about what will ruin your back struts."

Ironhide sighed and stood leaning against a wall away from Ratchet. Slowly he sipped the energon allowing the taste to linger. "Ratch, I know you're worried. Orion will be fine. You can have some one else take monitor shift for a while."

Ratchet took a gulp of his energon, silent, as Ironhide kept talking.

"Like it or not Ratch, Orion is a big Mech now."

Ratchet took another large gulp of the energon. He let Ironhides words sink into his processor. The words roamed around his processor like an infinite loop. The more the loop ran the more Ratchet thought about the small sparkling that Ironhide brought home, dirty and sickly.

Ratchet thought back to the first time Ratchet trusted Ironhide to make energon. Little Orion Pax sat on his knees in the chair as Ironhide set the cubes out. Orion took a sip and held it out to Ratchet saying; "too hot." As it turned out Ironhide had mixed up the energon spices. Ratchet never let Ironhide live that down.

He remembered those times at the energon store where Ratchet would take Orion. He would get a cart Place Orion into the basket and continue with shopping. Normally Ratchet would get the mini energon cubes in a bag, He later found out that those healthy little cubes were Orions favorite. Ratchet also learned that he would have to weight the bag before Orion ate all of the little cubes.

Ratchet remembered Orions infatuation with the gladiator revolutionist Megatronus.

Ironhide walked closer to the medic, placing a servo on Ratchets shoulder. Ironhide missed Orions youngling days, he knew Ratchet had been closer to him. Orion growing up had been hard on Ratchet, Orion being reformatted to a Prime had nearly broken his spark.

They had seen the responsibility of Prime be thrust upon their creation, they had watched it on the CCC, Cybertron council channel, all of Cybertron saw it. Both the medic and the worrier knew what being Prime entailed: recharge-less cycles, stress, public speaking, hate mail. The downsides were almost endless.

Ironhide pulled Ratchet up by his servo, wrapping his servos around Ratchet.

**.:* At Starscreams cave *:.**

They had made it to the cave. Knock Out entered the cave sitting against a wall making himmself at home.

"Will you be able to find energon?" asked Orion looking around the hidden hole in the ground.

Starscream pffted "Of course, I have much in the cave." Starscream went to the back of the cave and grabbed a crystal of energon. "Its raw so be careful, overcharge is easy." Starscream turned to the once Prime, "Now how much do you remember?"

Orion thought for several minuets, with the additions of the other memories every thing seemed out of order. "Im not sure what the order of these memories are."

He thought. "Do you remember trying to deny the request from the council?"

"No. What did the council request of me?"

"hmm." there was a long thing of silence. "Sentinel Primes capture?"

"I know Sentinel Prime went missing. Is their a reason you ignored my question?"

Starscream nodded, silently figuring out what was going on. Still ignoring Orions question. Figuring he was done Orion went to sit next to the red sports car.

Starscream had been thinking till the moon of the earth was high in the sky. Knock Out was in deep recharge, breakdown was standing guard, half way to recharge. Orion rested his optics holding on the the cherry red sports car.

"I've got it!" screamed Starscream. It startled the three mechs bad enough to set of their alarms. "Knock Out do you know if Prime kept a back up of his memories and personality?"

Sleepily Knock Out stared at the seeker worried. "I doubt Optimus' personality could fit on a floppy disk Screamer."

"You never know!" said Starscream.

"What ever I'm tired." stated Knock Out irritated that he had been woken up for an insane Idea. He turned to his side curling into Orions side.

"Starscream, maybe you should give your processor time to cool down." said Orion laying his servo on Knock Outs waist.

It took another few earth hours till Starscream had fallen into recharge. Eventually everyone had fallen into recharge.

The next morning Orion Pax awoke to the annoying bright star in the sky, the thing that humans called the sun. Orion found the bright object annoying. Pleased the the bright fire ball of doom didn't wake his still recharging mate, Orion hmmed in contempt and put himself into a light recharge.

Orion was given a rude second awakening as Knock Out shoved the large mech trying to jump him awake.

"What?" asked Orion still sleepy.

"Get me some energon."

"Yes, Sir."

Getting the energon was easy, he brought the stick to Knock Out. He assessed the crystal and divided it so that he could refuel with out harming the sparkling. Chewing on the raw energon was just what Knock Out had needed. After forgetting what real energon tasted like, after being stuck on the diluted scrap, then have to use the Synthetic energon to get energy, its was great. He felt new, empowered, strong.

Starscream stirred from his peaceful recharge, looking at the two love-bird mechs. "Aw." started Starscream teasingly. "You two are so cute."

"Quiet Screamer." said Knock Out annoyed.

"Jeez you carrying mechs sure are testy."

Knock Out turned to Orion, making an annoying noise.

"Orion Pax," started Starscream, getting the mechs attention. "I would like to try and get your memories back."

Orion sighed. "I still think that all of you who believe I am this Optimus Prime guy are very much mistaken. I'm not Prime material, I'm barely librarian material."

Starscream sighed. "Keep telling your self that, but you had something that Megatron did not."

"And that would be?"

"Why should I tell you when you can figure it out your self?"

Orion sighed annoyed.

**.:* Autobot base Omega-one *:.**

Ironhide watched as Ratchet sat ready at the console. Waiting for any blip of activity. Quietly Ironhide split his attention between the youngling playing with the humans and the slightly annoyed Ratchet.

"Are you sure that you don't have some sort of post natal depression?" asked Ironhide.

Ratchet twitched. "Don't be absurd."

Ironhide sighed as Bumblebee chirped and twirled happily.

**.:* Decepticon Base *:.**

Megatron stared at the empty medical bay. Silent, nothing.

"Starscream..." mumbled Megatron angerly.

"Starscream: missing."

"Force of habit Soundwave," stated Megatron. "Search for the spark signatures of Breakdown, Knock Out and Orion Pax. Now."

Soundwave saluted the tyrant and ran to run the search program.

Megatron remained in the medical bay looking around waiting for any clue as to where they could have gone. He paced the Medical bay for what seemed to him hours. He found nothing, he was beginning to wonder if maybe it was his leadership skills that had caused so many to fall from the Decepticon cause. First Starscream, then Knock Out, Breakdown, and Orion Pax. Maybe it was how he ran the faction, maybe he was too harsh of a commander.

Megatron let his thoughts linger on his leadership skills.

"Nah." said Megatron laughing, as he realized he was the best commander for the Decepticons. With his confidence renewed Megatron left the medical facilities and headed to the control room.

Upon entering the dark dreary room that controlled all of the Nemesis Megatron held an aura that screamed dominance.

"Have you gotten anything yet Soundwave?"

"Search: Negative. Orion Pax, Knock Out, Breakdown: not on premises."

Megatron moved to his throne. He growled, his processor working over time on what to do. "Soundwave, get the network up and running ASAP. When your done with that contact Shockwave on Cybertron."

Soundwave turned silently doing as the tyrant told him. Fixing the Network as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>The energon spice added to the energon = Its like salsa added to spaghetti (Instead of spaghetti sauce).<p>

Mini energon cubes = kind of like grapes.

yeah I added some tidbits that might help in understanding the story I guess. Thank you for the reviews, silent readers, and what ever!

Sorry for any errors.


	16. Chapter 16

Kon

Chapter 16

Optimus Prime/Knock Out | Ironhide/Ratchet

* * *

><p>Megatron sat on the throne of the Nemesis, even with Soundwaves superior networking skills it took three days to fix.<p>

"Network: functional."

"Soundwave, comm Shockwave immediately."

a few more taps of the keyboard and Soundwave answered: "Connection: established. Shockwave: on screen."

Shockwave looked from Soundwave to the silver tyrant on his throne. "Lord Megatron, how pleasant to hear from you."

"Shockwave, cut the pleasantries. Our medic has left, I assume that he has defected. I need another medic sent to Earth, preferably Hook."

Shockwave paused as he went through names on the Decepticon Database. "My Lord are you sure you want Hook? I could just as easily send the Medic Drones."

"I want Hook." stated Megatron. "I also need the constructicons. Send them immediately."

Shockwave nodded to his Lord and Master. "Yes, My lord. I will get them to earth as fast as I can."

Megatron smirked. Knowing that with the aid of the constructicons the war would be in favor of the Decepticons.

**.:* Autobot Omega-one Base *:.**

The human children were still at the base. Bumblebee was still playing video games with the smallest human child. The small female was 'hanging' with Bulkhead, and the eldest human boy was watching the two younger members of the silo play around. The only Femme on the team was running patrol in Jasper, Nevada.

Ironhide sighed. It was approaching 2200 on Cybertron all little younglings would have been laid down for recharge. Ironhide looked at the younglings in the main hangar. Playing, acting happy. Something that was far too rare now that there was war.

Ironhide turned to Ratchet, he was leaning back in his chair stretching out sore gears. Ironhide inched closer, finally within reaching distance he placed his servos on Ratchets shoulder plating. Leaning down placing his speaker near Ratchets Audio receiver Ironhide stated quietly, "Alright Ratch, time for recharge."

Ratchet mumbled angerly as he got up from his sleeping position. "I'll teach you what its time for."

Following Ratchet to his quarters Ironhide chuckled, "Of course."

**.:* The Cave *:.**

Orion Pax sat on the ground, his servos wrapped around Knock Out. Knock Out was in his lap, enjoying every klick of it. Orion rested his helm on Knock Outs shoulder plating.

"Sorry 'bout your door."

Knock Out paused confused for a few klicks. "hmm?"

Orion stayed quiet allowing the sports car to do what ever he wanted.

Breakdown entered the cave after a lighter patrol. "Look Red, I know you and your Semi over there are perfectly content just sitting on each other but we have to find a way to contact that Autobot ringer."

Orion stared at the blue mech confused, "What Autobot Ringer?"

"red and white, think he had a pretty hefty alt. Mode."

Starscream thought for a few clicks, "You mean Ratchet?"

"Whats Ratchet got to do with anything?"

"How do you know Ratchet?" asked Knock Out confused. "I thought you lost your memories as Prime."

"Ratchet and Ironhide raised me." stated Orion.

Knock Out paused, about ready to crash. "Really?"

"yep"

"Interesting."

**.:* Decepticons Base *:.  
><strong>

Megatron was alone with Soundwave.

"Where would they have gone?" asked the enraged Tyrant.

Soundwave brought up the Bridge log, several coordinates were up on the screen. Megatron looked at the TIC, confused.

"Location: Unknown. Status: Missing."

The silver tyrant sighed, this was going to be a long new few earth weeks.

"Could the Autobots have them?"

"Query: Possible."

"Then we will need to plan, I want to know if they have them."

Soundwave nodded. "Soundwave: acknowledges."

"Get started immediately Soundwave."

With that Megatron left the war room to let Soundwave plan.

**.:* Autobot Outpost Omega One *:.**

Prowl stared at the console. Nothing, not a blip of decepticon activity, it was nice but it worried him. The 'cons never really lied low, Megatron loved the attention, he always had.

Prowl had order the guardians of the humans to take them home. The base was quiet. The only noise that could really be heard was the hum of the computers that the Autobots had inherited from the United States military.

Prowl leaned back sighing, he couldn't take his processor off of what was in front of him. He knew the Decepticons were up to some thing, they always were, but that was beside the point.

"Bulkhead to Prowl." stated a voice breaking Prowl of his train of thought.

"Prowl here. Go ahead."

"Requesting entrance to base."

"Affirmative." stated Prowl opening the door to the base.

Bulkhead entered the main hangar and transformed. "Arcee might stay in Jacks garage tonight."

Prowl nodded, "Affirmative, Get some recharge, we have patrol in the morning."

Bulkhead nodded traveling to the quarters deemed his. Prowl lacked people skills but he was a great tactician, he wasn't SIC for nothing.

Prowl sat in a make shift chair, keeping an optic on the monitors, and attending to both his SIC and Pro-temp CO position.

It was going to be rough.

It was early in the morning when Ratchet reemerged from his quarters. Ratchet caught Prowl sitting up right, splitting his attention between the data pad in his hand and conducting a wireless ping for the Primes signal.

"Still no luck?" asked Ratchet.

Prowl turned to the red and white medic, "unfortunatly. I'm going to go with Bulkhead on Patrol and go through the areas that are our radars blind spots."

"You should not only rest, but download an alt mode before patrol."

"Already have one, Police Dodge Charger."

"Let 'Hide take some of the paper work, after all the mechs gonna be doing nothing but bothering me when he could be doing something useful. You can't be two officers at once."

Prowl nodded to the medic, Bulkhead entered the main hangar of the silo and waited for Prowl. "I will do that Ratchet. Lets go Bulkhead."

The two left for patrol at the end of their live zone of communication.

Ratchet stood that the monitor waiting to ground bridge back up if needed. An hour later Bumblebee was one of the first to exit their quarters, immediately heading to the fuel dispenser.

Ratchet took his gaze away from the monitor to watch his second adopted creation refuel.

Bumblebee turned and beeped quizzically at the medic.

"I thought you were done growing."

Bumblebee shrugged, finishing the cube and then transforming and leaving the base to take Raf to school.

"Prowl to base."

"Go ahead Prowl," stated Ratchet.

"Heading into dead zone in three. Two. - -"

Ratchet made sure to pay close attention to any abnormalities to the area surrounding the dead zone that he could read, the two Autobots were on their own. No 'eyes in the sky' or radio contact. It would be stressful for the old medic. But they would come out alive, he knew it.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so late, I had some writers block... and I am working on other pieces slowly... when I don't have ideas for this I have ideas for others so... expect more in the future.<p>

Thanks for the comments, views, everything. Sorry for any errors.


	17. Chapter 17

Kon

Chapter 17

Optimus Prime/Knock Out

* * *

><p>Orion Pax moved his gaze from the seeker to the sports car to the armored vehicle. They were really determined, he had to give them that. They wanted this Optimus Prime guy back.<p>

"Tyger Pax?" asked Breakdown.

"Pretty place, I've heard. I don't remember ever going." stated Orion.

"Youngling centers?" asked Knock Out.

"There was a battle there? Did any of the younglings survive?" asked Orion concerned.

"Just one," started Starsceam. "I believe Soundwave stated that they called him bumblebee."

"Well thats sad that only one Youngling survived."

"Vos?" Orion shock his head no. "Praxus?"

"I don't remember much of Praxus but Ratchet had stated I was born there."

"Iacon?"

"I grew up there."

Starscream released a sigh of frustration. This wasn't getting them anywhere. The Matrix held a lot if not all of the memories they needed to get what they wanted. Everyone was starting to run out of places that the war had effected to tell the semi.

Knock Out leaned against Orions frame. "Maybe its better that none of the memories come back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," started Knock Out. "right now his memory processor has only used so much space. When adding all of the memories of Optimus Prime, his processors will have to exert power at 150% causing either stasis lock or a need for Spark support. We don't have any of the spark support instruments."

Breakdown sighed, none of this was getting them any where. Sure he was Knock Outs friend but he was getting tired of the lovey dope that the two were sharing. It was sickening.

"I'm going out, maybe it will stir up the Autobots." stated Breakdown exiting the cave and transforming then driving toward Primus knows where.

Knock out sighed, relaxing against Orion. Hoping that it would be Autobots that found Breakdown if any one found him at all.

**.:* Decepticons *:.**

The forces had been departed, strategically placed, and trained. Megatron felt ready for the upcoming battle. He felt confidant that with the Autobots lacking their great and glorious leader, Optimus Prime, he could win this battle in a matter of nano klicks.

Megatron smiled at the thought, the Autobot cause crushed by his very servo. The Autobot morale taken away by a little sweet talking to Orion Pax.

Megatron stood at the top of one of the plateaus, looking down to the dusty ground, the pitiful planet will fall to its knees. Its inhabitants enslaved, all to save Cybertron, to save his race.

"Decepticons!" yelled Megatron.

The seekers started harassing carrier jets, passenger jets, private jets, and NASA. The vehicons waited patiently for their adversary's to arrive. Megatron grinned, it was only a matter of time before the Autobots came from their hiding place.

It was then that Megatron would get them, out side their base, the last one left online would tell him where the base was.

**.:* Autobot Outpost Omega-one *:.**

The monitor changed, Ratchet took notice.

"Ratchet to Prowl."

"Prowl here."

"Decepticons. Five miles to the southwest."

"How many?"

Ratchet paused, "More than we have Autobots."

"Ground bridge back up to a secure location away from weapons fire, We will meet at Bridge coordinates, send Bridge coordinates ASAP."

Ratchet commed Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Arcee. "Get to a location that doesn't have humans near by, emergency ground bridge, back up for Prowl and Bulkhead, large amount of decepticons in one area. ETA: 5 minutes."

They all responded signaling that they understood. Typing in the correct command Ratchet sent all three bots to the location. Sending the coordinates to Prowl.

"ETA: 15 Minutes, Ratchet have Med bay prep for injured."

**.:* Deceptions *:.**

The seekers were Megatron eye in the sky, they were flying everywhere. They could see cities over, let alone the light of a ground bridge tunnel.

"Sir! Autobot Ground Bridge, North-northwest of your current location."

Megatron smirked, it was great that he had won over the flying Cybertronians.

"Deceptions: Mobilize!"

The vehicons ran from behind the tyrant, Soundwave transformed and flew into the air. Soundwave could see everything, it was perfect.

The vehicons had managed to flush the Autobots from their hiding spot, Megatron was ecstatic. The tides had turned, and it seemed that the Autobots had not regained their sole hope of winning the war. Optimus Prime was their only hope of winning the war, both sides knew it.

Megatron slowly walked to where the Autobots were trying to stand their ground. The eraticons kept firing, he Autobots tried to shield and fire back, so far Ironhide was the best one at shooting.

"Ratch! Current ETA on Prowl and Bulk?"

"6 minutes! Hold your ground."

They had to stay for six minuets till their pro-temp leader came to their rescue, They were doomed especially with out Optimus.

Arcee shot three rounds at the vehicons. "Tell them to overdrive their afts!"

Megatron watched his army interact with the Autobots, they were toying with them. He was proud, he had taught well.

"Soundwave report," stated Megatron.

"Bulkhead: a half mile out. Decepticons: advantage."

"Good Soundwave, notify me of any changes."

"Soundwave: acknowledges."

* * *

><p>Sorry about this being so late. I don't want to go into too much detail cause frankly You guys probably don't care, but We've been going though family issues and chapters will be slower to update. Same with New stories.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Kon

Chapter 18

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>It felt like hours had passed, but only minuets had gone by. Prowl and Bulkhead were still a few minuets out.<p>

"Ratch!" yelled Ironhide through the Comm. "we can't hold them back! There's too many."

"the scouting team is almost there! Can you stay until they get there?"

"Don't know Ratch, this was a planned ambush."

Some of the eraticons had decided that firing was not as good as hand to hand and had engaged Arcee in close combat. Ironhide mentally groaned. There was no chance they could win, not with out at least more help. If they had Optimus and Wheeljack then they would have at least a little of a chance.

Ironhide managed to land a punch on the eraticon who had tackled him into the ground when another tried to snuff him, suddenly the eraticon was thrown off the old worrier. Ironhide had expected a wrecking ball, not the wrecking hammer currently attached to Breakdown.

Ironhide looked at the armored vehicle, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Your welcome." stated Breakdown. "Optimus and Red are in a cave, after we take down these drones I'll take you to them."

Ironhide looked to the blue mech, "How can I trust you?"

"I stopped Steve from killing you, Knock Out would be ticked if I allowed Orions Guardian to be snuffed, by Steve none the less."

Ironhide shot at some more eraticons and sighed, relieved. "Ratch, you hear that?"

"What?"

"Orions with KO and Breakdown in a cave."

"Thats wonderful, beat their afts so we can get Orion."

Ironhide complied, teaming up with Breakdown.

"Bad news team, Prowl and Bulkhead are stuck fending off some soldiers of their own on the other side of the army."

Every one was in the mitts of battle when the eraticons had just backed off. Totally and utterly just went through their ground bridge and left. Megatron must have gotten what he wanted.

**.:* Decepticons Ship *:.**

Megatron stared at the object in Steve's hands. A recorder, genius.

"_Optimus and Red are in a cave, after we take down these drones I'll take you to them_"

"Good job eraticon. You get a raise in your ration for this. Soundwave, covertly follow Breakdown and those Autobots to the cave where they are holding the archivist. I want Orion Pax back at any cost."

Soundwave nodded, hearing his commander through the comm link.

**.:* Autobots *:.**

"You all oka- Breakdown!" Bulkhead yelled as he charged at the ex-wrecker.

"Bulkhead!" stated Ironhide sternly. "He's got info on where Optimus is!" Ironhide body checked the wrecker to the ground. "Stop trying to snuff him, its unbecoming."

Breakdown watched the scene unfold in front of him. The cop must be the fabled second in command.

"So where are they?" asked the Copper.

"A cave just outside of communications range."

Prowl nodded, "Do you trust him Ironhide?"

Ironhide nodded. "Not many know I am Orions Guardian. He did."

Prowl thought before nodding. "but I promise you if this is a trap I will snuff you personally."

Breakdown nodded. "Understood. Please follow me."

**.:* The Cave *:.**

Orion Pax and Knock Out watched at Starscream paced back and forth from the front of the cave to the rear. Knock watched amused as Starscream looked to the once prime then back to pacing. He was still thinking of trying to get Optimus' memories back and pacing seemed to give him ideas.

"Maybe you should sit down Screamer. You'll wear a rut in the ground if you keep this up."

"Stop thinking so much." started Orion. "Your hurting my processor just looking at you."

Starscream sat down on the ground across from the two almost bonded pair. Orion relaxed as Knock Out leaned into his side. Starscream turned to the enerance of the cave as he heard the sound of motors coming closer to the cave.

Starscream got up and walked to the entrance, looking at the ground vehicles Starscream jumped and called for Orion and Knock Out.

Knock Out was behind Orion when he spotted the black topkick, "The Calvary has arrived" Knock Out stated smugly.

Ironhide looked to the once Prime and smiled. "We have to get Knock Out and Orion to base, ASAP. Knock Out can you transform with out hurting the Sparklet?"

Knock Out nodded, the Sparkling wasn't very big, He should have been bigger than this by now considering who the sire was. Ironhide knew that transforming after certain time could cause problems with the Sparklet. Many medics ordered carriers to stop Transforming as soon as they knew they were carrying. But dire situations called for dire actions.

"Transforming shouldn't cause harm, its not big enough to hinder the process."

Three months had passed between Orion being Optimus Prime and Orion going back to the Autobots, four human months had passed for the Sparklets gestation period. Something was wrong and Ratchet would have to figure it out. Ironhide would make sure of it, Ironhide had gone through losing a Sparkling, he would not allow Orion to experience that.

"we need an escort positioning, Arcee you take the rear; Bulkhead and Bumblebee, you take either Orion or Knock Out. Ironhide and I will take the lead positions. Roll Out." stated Prowl transforming and waiting for the other bots to do so as well.

They all transformed following the top kick and the challenger out of the cave. They got half way to the Autobot communications range and a Decepticon drops out of the sky stopping them dead in their tracks.

Breaks squealed to a stop. Orion Pax slid the most if he had his trailer he would have jack knifed and rolled over with the force that he stopped at. They all transformed once again, Prowl standing his ground against Soundwave.

"Let us Pass." stated the ex-enforcer. "I will use force," Prowl stated calmly looking for weakness in Soundwaves body Language.

Soundwave made no indication that he was moving, he stood firm and tall.

* * *

><p>Family crisis over... Now Im just Lost and confused... Oh well, please enjoy Im sorry for any errors and what not. Might be awhile before the next chapter, Our fences are rotting and I have to fix them...<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Kon

Chapter 19

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>"Allow us to pass." stated Prowl. "I will use force."<p>

Soundwave stood tall, and strong. He quickly did a scan for ID's to see if any other Autobots had come on the trip. He quickly found all of the frequencies. Another Frequency had appeared and had no picture to go with it. Soundwave pulled it up showing the Autobots that another frequency.

"Is that?" asked Ironhide, looking toward the young Medic. Knock Out nodded, Soundwave knew, Megatron would soon know and attempt a kidnap on the Primes mate and sparkling.

A Sparkling that wasn't developing as it should, even with out Megatrons help the Sparkling would have trouble getting into the world. Ironhide activated his cannons, intending it to be a warning.

Soundwave stepped toward the Prime and the Decepticon medic. Orion stood in front of Knock Out, as Knock Out stepped away from Soundwave.

Ironhide cocked the cannon and pointed it as Soundwave. "Don't move."

Soundwave turned to look at the weapons specialist, he was ready to pull the trigger. Soundwave stepped back allowing the autobots to escape. This New development will have to be discussed with Megatron. A Primes Sparkling changes things.

Starscream watched as Soundwave left to the nemesis.

"Lets roll, for good this tome. Move fast." stated Prowl. "As soon as we reach range call Ratchet."

They all nodded and followed Prowl to the edge of the radio void.

**.:* Autobot Omega Outpost *:.**

Ratchet and the human children watched as the team of Autobots and three others appeared from the light of the ground Bridge.

The Last Autobot was through the Ground bridge when Ratchet turned to Knock Out and stated, "You should be bigger than that."

Knock Out gave Orion a worried Glance as Ratchet led the mates to a more private corner of the room.

"I'm going to need a detailed medical history and what you have done concerning the Sparkling."

Orion stood silently as Knock Out gave him a complete Medical history report and a day by day play on what he had taken and any thing abnormal about his gestation period till now.

Ratchet listened to the Decepticon medic carefully. Knock Out described what his memory banks could recall from the time of conception to the current moment. Including what he refueled with.

"Deluded and the Synthetic Energon?" asked Ratchet to clarify that he had heard correctly. Knock Out nodded, he sat quietly on the medical berth in the corner of the room, Orion and Ironhide watching concerned. Ratchet turned away from the decepticon medic and grabbed several instruments. Knock Out watched carefully as Ratchet grabbed some tools that he recognized.

"Would you rather do this here in the middle of the recroom Medbay or in a private quarters?"

Knock Out looked at the scanner. It would give them a picture of what was happening with the Sparking. It would take a picture of the internals of the Sparkling and its carrier. "Here is just as good as any other place."

Ratchet shrugged and scanned the carrier. The scan was long and slow. Uploading the information on the primitive system took longer and caused anxiety for those that wanted to see the Sparkling. While they waited Ratchet had done a maintenance check on the librarian. Just as Ratchet was done conducting the check the Machine had beeped telling them that the scans were ready to be read.

Ratchet looked to the screen and read the scan on both carrier and Bit-let.

Ratchet sighed looking at the warnings, 'converter missing', 'Break system loose', and several other warnings flashed. "Well, as soon as the Sparkling is born it will need to have a full Brake system over haul and a new converter."

Knock Out stared shocked at the Medic. "A full Brake system over haul? New converter?"

Ratchet nodded, "His Shocks and lifters are going to have to be touched up too." Orion and Knock Out looked worriedly at each other. "This Sparkling will not be a strong as he should be." explained Ratchet. "With out the good energon at the beginning stages of Gestation he will be frail, you will have to be careful. He's going to be prone to illness and he's probably going to develop slower than other Sparklings."

Orion wrapped his servos around Knock Out. "But the Sparkling will live right?"

"Oh, He'll Live. I will do everything I can to make sure."

The two mates smiled at each other. Grateful that their Sparkling will live even thought it would be a journey.

**.:*Decepticon War Ship*:.**

Soundwave knelled in front of the Tyrant, looking at Megatrons visage he was annoyed, his best soldier had not gotten Orion Pax back to finish Project Iacon.

"Soundwave!" screamed Megatron. "Why have you not captured Orion Pax?"

Soundwave pulled up a file that showed the main Autobots frequencies plus an unidentified one, not strong but still there. Megatron smiled.

"A Sparkling? That's what Knock Out has been hiding from me?" Megatron leaned Back against his throne and smirked a plan brewing in his CPU. "Soundwave I take back my previous comments about you."

Soundwave nodded and turned around returning to his post.

**.:* Autobot Out post Omega-one*:.**

Ratchet had sent Jack and Arcee to Cybertron to retrieve the needed information from Vector Sigma. Knock Out sat quietly next to Orion while Orion sat between him and Prowl.

"So, are you the 'Prowler' that Jazz has talked about so much?" asked Orion trying to strike up a conversation.

Prowl twitched at the nickname. "It's Prowl."

"Sorry, its just, Jazz always called you that. I thought it was your name. Did you and Jazz ever get together like he wanted?"

Prowl stared at the mech oddly. "Yes, We even have a Sparkling."

Orion smiled at the mention of Sparkling, "Really?" Even Knock Out couldn't hold back a small smile.

The computer beeped signaling an incoming Transmission. "You gossiping Femmes, quiet!"

They had listened silently as the Femme and the human boy had gone to Cybertron to find Vector Sigma and return the Prime to his previous state. Much protesting had gone on between the Autobot and Decepticon medic about the whereabouts of Vector sigma. The Autobot had stated that the Key would lead them to their objective, the Decepticon had said that that was "a load of Insecticon slag". Despite Knock Out best efforts to persuade him that it wasn't a good idea, Ratchet had still gone with the plan of bringing the human on base and send him to their home world to retrieve the back up data for the Matrix.

Ratchet and Ironhide had expressed that it was in Knock Outs best interest to stay hidden as long as the humans were on base.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee had easily gained access of the space bridge with the command codes for it. Now all they had to do was retrieve the data and download Optimus Prime into Orion Pax and everything would be back to normal. Well mostly.

* * *

><p>sorry its not much. I have a project due and Im still not sure what Im suppose to be doing with. so I wrote most of this while waiting for my professor to respond back to me about what this Network needs. any way, thanks to all of you who left reviews and thanks to those silent readers too! its not just the reviews that count, those that look at my stories are awesome too!<p>

sorry for any errors.


	20. Chapter 20

Kon

Chapter 20

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>Orion Pax laid face up on the Medical Berth in the center of the rec room. The download had been completed minuets ago. Now it was up to Orions systems to adapt to the Terabytes of new data. As long as Orions CPU did not initiate a core dump then Optimus Prime will once again walk the earth.<p>

It had been a few hours and Orion was still in stasis, Ratchet had been keeping him attached to monitors and watching him himself. Knock Out stayed by the Primes side as his systems hummed.

Knock Out stayed silent watching his mate sleep. Any minute the Leader would wake up and everything would be great.

Knock Out watched as Ratchet put several medical instruments in their place.

"Do you want to do another check up? I can print off the results for a scarp book that Optimus will no doubt want."

Knock Out laughed. "Will he remember any of the time he spent as Orion Pax?"

Ratchet turned to face Knock Out, shrugging, "not sure, he no longer has the Matrix to hold information. Hopefully his internal memory core can handle it."

A groan interrupted their conversation. Both Medics turned toward the source of the noise, the patient was waking up.

"Optimus?" asked Knock Out checking over the monitors. "Don't sit up too fast."

Optimus rebooted his optics, "gyuh," he groaned moving his servo to cover his fore-helm. "Primus, Knock Out?"

"You got him for now?" asked the familiar voice or Ratchet.

"Ratchet?" asked the Autobot leader. "What happened?"

Knock Out smiled. "How much do you remember?"

Optimus looked at Knock Out. "I thought you were carrying."

"Still am." stated Knock Out. "Ratchet already did a systems check on the Sparkling."

Optimus Smiled to the red sports car. "Thats wonderful. Hows the bitlet doing?"

"Optimus," started Knock Out slowly, "hes sickly. With the report I got he always will be sickly."

"Seems thats genetic." stated the Prime. Knock Out answered him silently a confused look ok his face. Seeing the confused look on his mates face he answered, "I was sickly as a Sparkling and it wasn't until I was reformatted into Optimus Prime that I actually had been completely healthy."

"Optimus, I want to do a system check on you. Lay back down." stated Ratchet.

"What happened? The Last thing I remember is calling the Matix to light our darkest hour."

Knock Out stepped back to allow Ratchet to do his diagnostics.

"You had reverted to your Pre-Prime state." started Ratchet.

"Megatron used that to his advantage and used your skills as a librarian to decode old Autobot transmissions." continued Knock Out.

Optimus turned to look at the red sports car. He grabbed Knock Outs servo and pulled him closer.

"Optimus hold still." stated the Medic.

"How long was I 'out'?"

"a few months. You actually didn't get that much decoded." Knock Out stated.

"What did I decode? Do you know?" asked the Prime worried.

"just some coordinates. I don't know what coordinates, only Megatron did. After Starscream he never trusted anybody with any valuable information. Breakdown and I included."

"Does Megatron know?" asked Prime looking worried.

"He probably does now, we ended up staying with Starscream for a while until we could find the Autobot base and when the Autobots found us Soundwave came to get you back to finish Project Iacon. He pulled up the frequencies of the Autobots and the Decepticons there plus an extra one. Soundwave knows, I doubt he would keep that kind of information from Megatron."

Optimus sighed. "Sorry Knock Out but you cannot leave the Base, at least not while Megatron is a threat. Do we know if the Decepticons know where our base is?" asked the Prime.

"Optimus," started Ratchet angerly. "What have I told you about working while you're in recovery?"

the Prime stayed silent for several minuets. He sighed then answered. "Not to."

"Prowl and Ironhide will be in in the morning. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee will by with the children later, you should explain to them that Knock Out is no longer a threat."

Optimus watched as the older medic left the room no doubt going to recharge. The Prime turned toward his mate and smiled.

Knock Out turned discovering the smile on his face, "What?"

"So the systems check that Ratchet had done, what exactly are we looking at, with development and whatnot?"

"Ratchet had stated there was something wrong with the calipers and most of the brake lines, His lifters will need to be replaced, his engine will more than most likely have issues. Hes bound to have intake trouble."

Optimus pulled Knock Out on to the medical berth. "How did every one take to you being my mate?"

"surprisingly well. It was like they already knew. Did you tell any body?"

Optimus Shook his head. "I kept it a secret. Didn't think it would go over well with the troops."

Knock out smiled to his mate. "You should recharge. In the morning we can talk more. Okay?"

Optimus nodded scooting over on the berth to allow Knock Out room on the berth to sleep.

"You need to recharge too, Hot-rod."

"only if you do Sweet Rims."

**.:* Decepticon Warship*:.**

Soundwave and Megatron sat in the war room, discussing their Plans of action.

"Perhaps we should wait until the Sparkling is born, and raise it as a 'con?" Soundwave nodded to the idea. Megatron stared at the spy, "Do you know when the Sparkling is due?"

"Approximation with Gestation pod: 4-5 earth months. With Mech carrying: 2-3 earth Years."

Megatron thought. A little waiting would never hurt, or "We could take Knock Out before they put the Sparkling into a gestation pod and when Knock Out gets ready for the release sequence we just take the Sparkling and snuff his spark?"

"Optimus Prime: first time sire, will be dangerous to take Mate or Sparkling. Sire rage: less controllable when first time."

Megatron nodded. Sire rage was something to be wary of. Sire protocols ran rampant when the Sparkling was in danger. Programming for sparklings was so delicate that if the wrong mech or Femme looked at a sires sparkling the wrong way fights would break out in the middle of places such as Praxus or the towers. Seekers were even worse when it came to Sparklings.

"Knowledge of the Sparkling is not to reach our seeker quadrant."

Soundwave nodded. Vos had been the lest crime ridden area of Cybertron just because Seekers killed any one who threatened to harm a sparkling. Before the war Seekers were designed to watch and care for sparklings. Their systems were built to sustain the amount of energy and speed to keep up with even the fasted youngling.

Soundwave looked to the Tyrant, "Shockwave: great asset."

Megatron nodded. "Yes, Get Shockwave to leave Cybertron in the hands of some one capable, I want him on Earth. Meeting adjourned."

Soundwave nodded, getting up to call the purple mech.

* * *

><p>Just as an FYI this story is a bit of an AU, it will share some similarities with the show but it takes place in a... different dimension, if you will.<p>

Please enjoy, thank you to all of those who left reviews or even just looked at the fic, and sorry for any errors.

till next time.


	21. Chapter 21

Kon

Chapter 21

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>"Prime." stated an annoyed voice. The Prime answered with a grunt then pulled the object in his servos closer to him.<p>

"Sorry, he must be more tired than I expected." stated a voice he immediately recognized as his mate. He sounded close, but that was impossible, Knock Out was far away on the Nemesis, floating miles above the surface of the earth. "Sweet Rims." Knock Out whispered into the Primes audial. Optimus released the hold he had on Knock Out and rolled over. Knock Out sighed and got up off the medical berth to gain better leverage. "Optimus" Knock Out sang as he pushed the Prime off of the medical berth.

Optimus Optics onlined with a snap as he caught himself from falling. "What the Pit Ra-" Optimus sighed as he saw Knock Out, Ironhide, and Prowl standing on the other side of the berth.

Optimus stood up and sat back down on the Medical berth just in case Ratchet decided to enter and yell at him for not resting properly.

"Prime," started Prowl, "I would like to congratulate you, and I would also like you to know that Ratchet put you on Medical leave until further notice."

Optimus sighed and looked to his father figure. Ironhide grunted and crossed his servos in a serious gesture. He remembered that gesture, the last time Optimus had seen that he had been towed out of a ditch in Iacon.

"We need to talk Optimus. Ratchet is going to be here soon." Prowl was leaving and Ratchet would soon be entering.

"what are we going to be talking about?" asked Optimus.

"The Sparkling." stated Ratchet as he entered his . "Every one is out of the base now."

Optimus and Knock Out looked to the bond mates and waited for them to initiate the conversation.

"Knock Out, I know you had to work with what you had but due to the New spark being introduced to corrupted energon, the Sparkling will demand much more from your systems than I believe they can handle." started Ratchet. "I need to know, Do you want to carry the Sparkling to term? Or do you want to go with the gestation pod?"

"What are the risks if he carry's the Sparkling to term?" asked Optimus.

"With all Mech gestation periods there is a higher chance that the Sparkling will be stillborn or miscarried. Now remember though I said that the chances are higher, that does not mean it is impossible to carry the Sparkling to full term just dangerous." started Ratchet.

"With Optimus' size alone the Sparkling would out grow my frame and would most likely emerge pre-mature." stated Knock Out.

"Right." stated Ratchet. "separation with a sparkling the size yours should be would be life threatening,"

"Separation with a sparkling at any size is life threatening." corrected Knock Out.

"Of course," agreed Ratchet, "But but with the amount of power that the Sparkling would need, your systems would over load and cause harm to either you or the Sparkling."

"well what about the Gestation pod?"asked Optimus.

"we would have to put what is already constructed for the protoform and transfer that into the gestation pod, Knock Out would keep the new Spark attached to his, and before his due date we would transfer the Sparklings spark to its frame."

Optimus and Knock Out looked at each other. Knock Out mulled over the information, "Optimus what do you think?"

"Gestation pod sounds better."

"But what about a Prime Sparkling?" asked Knock Out. "A Prime sparkling has to be sired by a Prime and Carried to full growth."

Optimus stood pulling Knock Out into his embrace. "Knock Out the Prime lineage can wait. We don't need a New Prime that badly. We can always try again."

Knock Out leaned his helm on the Primes windscreen. "The Gestation Pod sounds safer for both you and the Sparkling."

Knock Out nodded, "Alright. We'll do the gestation pod."

Ratchet looked to his own bond mate and smiled, "Ironhide be a dear and Grab the gestation pod from storage."

Ironhide returned half an hour later, hauling in the old gestation-pod, with Breakdown following. Ratchet was gathering tools and supplies closer to the decepticon medic. Ratchet maneuvered around the Prime and his mate.

Ironhide put the pod where Ratchet had specified and turned to his oldest adopted Sparkling, smiling.

"Knock Out I'm putting you in a medically induced Stasis, I need you to count back wards from ten." stated Ratchet as he typed in the commands.

"Ten," started Knock Out. Optimus leaned down holding the decepticons servo tighter.

"Nine", The machine beeped and Ratchet twitched.

"Eight," Knock Out yawned, his systems were starting to power down.

"Seven," Breakdown moved the gestation pod closer to operating area. Optimus moved slightly allowing Ratchet to do what he needed to do.

"Six," Knock Outs optic sensor array powered down, followed quickly by his other functions

"Alright, Prime, Ironhide, over behind the monitor, watch his vitals. If there is a change in either screen alert me."

both mechs nodded following Ratchets orders. "Breakdown, unlock the plates and expose the gestation chamber."

The procedure took longer than the Prime had expected. Ironhide had to calm the Prime on several occasions. After the procedure ended Ratchet had allowed the Prime to stay with Knock Out until he emerged from stasis.

"Remember, His system will think that the Sparkling is missing, it may take longer than normal for him to emerge from stasis." stated Ratchet.

All Optimus could do was stay by the mechs side and hope his systems could cope with the sudden disappearance of the Sparklings protoform and that the new Program manually added to his Carrier programming would kick in.

Optimus kept looking from his mate to his Sparkling with in the Gestation pod. Ratchet and Breakdown were running constant diagnostics on the pod to ensure that the Sparkling was getting what it needed. Ironhide had checked the Energon line from the pod to the storage center, everything checked out.

Optimus' worries had subsided when anyone not related to the Sparkling had left.

Optimus fell into recharge listening to the hum of the gestation pod waiting for Knock Out to wake.

The Next day Optimus was stirred from Recharge by Ratchet, who had come to check on his patients. "Optimus, go recharge in your berth."

Optimus turned his helm to look at the medic, "No."

Optimus was stubborn, Ratchet turned to run another diagnostic to make sure the Sparkling had taken to the pod. Optimus herd him mumble something about stubbornness and his sire.

Knock Out stirred from stasis, "Optimus?"

Optimus turned to face the red sports car fully. "Knock Out,"

"My systems are detecting a major data loss. Did it work?"

Optimus nodded. "Ratchets a miracle worker."

Knock Out smiled to his mate, as Ratchet came closer to the couple. "We have things to discuss," stated Ratchet. Both nodded turning their attention to the Autobot medic. "Optimus you will be off duty as Prime rill one earth month after the Sparkling has emerged." Optimus nodded, "The Humans will only be allowed in certain areas of the main room of the base as to not cause a violent reaction from you." Ratchet turned to the other medic, "You will be stuck in either the Primes quarters or this main area. Both of your Protocols will be running wild. If you need to you can recharge here. Ironhide can set up any berth or mats as needed. Knock Out when you feel a tug on your spark, it is going to feel as if its pulling apart, it will be painful, You need to contact me immediately. This will be about one rotation-cycle before the Sparkling is to emerge. Do not hesitate to contact me at any time of the day for any discomfort. If your ped is slightly sore you will contact me understood?"

Knock Out nodded, he understood.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews and such, thanks for just looking at it. I appreciate every view!<p>

sorry for any errors.


	22. Chapter 22

Kon

Chapter 22

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>The procedure had been a success, Knock Out was resting on the medical berth getting his programming to function correctly while Optimus stood close to their sparkling guarding it from any possible danger.<p>

Ratchet stood by Knock Out and provided him with instruction. "If your chamber is making more parts please contact me. If anything starts to feel weird contact me."

The humans started at the Autobot leader as his weapons hummed to life. Ratchet heard the noise and ran over to the humans. "Children! Out, Now!" Ratchet pushed the humans over to the recreation area,a safe distance away from the Prime and his Sparkling.

"But Docbo-" started Miko.

"No 'buts'. Stay in the area with the Television and couch."

The boys followed making sure that Miko was walking away.

Ratchet stood in front of the Prime and tried to calm the Sire. "Its okay Prime, they're away. The Sparkling's safe."

Ratchet had gotten the Prime to calm down and went to address the human children. Entering the area that they would be Ratchet cleared his vocalizer. "You need to keep your distance from Optimus, Knock Out, and the Sparkling pod. Do you understand?"

Miko stomped her foot. "Why can't we see the Boss-Bot eh? He's finally back and we can't even see him? Thats not fair!"

Ratchet sighed, "Miko, Optimus will not hesitate to kill in the state he is in right now. We are on an alien planet, a Planet with intelligent life, that can cause harm. Optimus right now does not see you as Miko, Raf, or Jack, he sees you as a danger to his unsparked Sparkling and mate."

Miko huffed and returned to the couch. "Man. This sucks."

Raf and Jack looked to each other, Then up to Ratchet, "I need you two to make sure she stays away from Prime. I wasn't kidding about his current state."

both boys nodded, knowing Miko would probably try something to see the Prime and his mate.

Ratchet returned to the part of the recreation room and returned to his post, Prowl stood just beyond the point of entry. Optimus watched the ex-enforcer as he stood, "May I enter?"

Optimus looked the cop up and down, hummed with content and nodded. Prowl entered the , Optimus watching his every move like a starving turbo fox.

"decepticons have been spotted." stated Prowl.

"How far away?" asked the Medic.

"the area of Guyana." stated Prowl, "Could you ping their frequencies to find out who they are?"

Ratchet nodded, he typed in commands the computer beeped then froze. Ratchet groaned, "Human Technology..." Ratchets fist-ed servo hit the ancient technology, the screen blinked and showed its results.

"Looks like its" Ratchet paused to let the computer catch up. "Arachnid, and Dreadwing?"

"Dreadwing? But I thought-"

"He was," stated Knock Out. "Megatron must have called him in to be in charge of the Seekers since Starscream left the Decepticons."

"Makes since," stated Prowl.

"Should we do something about the Decepticons?" asked Rathcet.

Prowl thought over his possible actions and consequences. "I don't see a reason to interfere just yet."

"alright, your call." stated Ratchet. Breakdown turned toward the two talking autobots.

"Dreadwing? Against Arachnid?" snorted Breakdown. "Arachnid is going down."

Prowl turned toward the ex-decepticon. "Would you like to go?" asked Prowl.

"Sure, couldn't hurt." stated the one eyed mech.

"prepare for Ground Bridge deploy." stated Ratchet bringing up the Ground Bridges systems. "Ground Bridge stabilized."

Breakdown nodded and walked through the ground bridge tunnel to the lush forest of Guyana.

"At the site Doc," stated Breakdown.

"Acknowledged Breakdown, Call for returning coordinates when your ready, Communication lines will remain open."

"Acknowledged. Breakdown out."

Ratchet turned to the SIC. "Can you order the guardians to inform their charges that the Prime and the sports car are not to be taunted or messed with in any way?"

Prowl looked to the CMO, "I can try."

Miko was sitting playing the racing game with Raf. "Its not fair," she stated as she drifted the digital car through a turn.

"It didn't sound like Ratchet was kidding" stated Jack.

"He wasn't," Arcee stated coming from the entrance, coming back from her patrol shift. "Optimus is going to be on edge for the next few months. Don't go near him."

Miko huffed toward her guardian, Bulkhead turned to the small human looking down. "Would you like to go on Patrol with me Miko?"

Mikos frowned turned into a giant smile as Bulkhead transformed and drove out of the base. Miko in his cab.

"So, Cee, about Knock Out and Prime? How is that possible?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, aren't they both-" started Raf.

"Mechs?" continued Arcee, both humans nodded. "That is normally a question I would tell you to ask Ratchet, but hes in sick bay." Both humans looked to the Femme Cybertronian. "Im not an expert and Ratchet can tell you more but there are two types of … 'mechs' a Carrier and a Sire, Carriers are like the" another pause as Arcee thought about what to compare the title of carrier as. "Mom's of your planet, while the Sires are the equivalent of fathers?"

The humans looked to each other quizzically. "So why can't we see Prime?"

"Creator protocols are dangerous, on Cybertron a sparkling was a gift from Primus himself. There were laws that if harm came to sparkling execution was the punishment, As far as history has been concerned we have always been protective of sparklings, younglings, Mechlings, and Femmelings. It wasn't as bad when Cybertron was peaceful, but as war started couples started becoming paranoid, and eventually sparking stopped happening due to the dangerous conditions the war created for a Sparkling."

"But then how did they end up?" asked Raf

"Im not entirely sure" stated Arcee. "Ratchet would have to answer that one."

Several hours had passed Optimus has fallen into a light recharge on the floor of the silo, leaning against the wall close to his Sparkling.

Knock Out sat up on the medical berth looking at the medic currently running diagnostics on his systems. "Has Breakdown returned yet?" he asked.

"No, He stated he would contact us when he was finished. I can have Ironhide contact him just in case."

The computer had beeped frantically. Ratchet immediately stopped what he was doing as Optimus jumped ready to protect his Sparkling. Ratchet ran to the console opening the window to spark signatures.

"What is it?" asked Knock out.

"Its Breakdown, His signal has just disappeared."

"What?" asked Knock Out.

"Breakdowns off line." stated Ratchet.

"Can we retrieve his remains?" asked the red sports car.

"I don't see why not. I'll transport Bulkhead there immediately."

Ratchet had contacted Bulkhead and sent him to the place Breakdown had last been seen.

Bulkhead had returned hours later with nothing but Breakdowns arm. "This was all that was left." stated Bulkhead handing the limb to the decepticon medic.

Knock Out nodded cleaning the limb of spider webs, "He never did like Arachnid."

* * *

><p>Sorry for any errors, I was suffering from writers block so I don't think that this chapter is really all that good. and RIP Breakdown.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kon

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>Optimus watched as Knock Out placed the severed servo on the med berth.<p>

"So," started Optimus "Breakdown was a good friend I take it?"

Knock Out looked to the Prime. "Yeah, I guess you could say that, we met in med school. He was studying to be a medical assistant, which was odd for a mech his size."

Prime smiled as Knock Out remembered the good times that came with knowing Breakdown.

"I know its only been a week since his deactivation but I would like a memorial for him. Is that a possibility?"

Optimus smiled pulling the carrier of his sparkling closer to him, "Of course."

Knock out smiled to his mate, "Have you finally gotten your sire protocols under control?"

Optimus sighed, "It kind of burns when I'm away from the Sparkling but yes, the upgrade Ratchet integrated into my source code has helped with the 'over protection' problem."

"That's good, who knows when Megatron will attack again."

"Are you okay?" asked Optimus caressing the sport cars shoulder armor. "I know you and Breakdown were close."

Knock Out's intakes hitched, "yes, we were." Knock Out paused. "He helped me out while you were out of it." Knock Out laid his helm against the Primes windscreen.

Optimus smiled, enjoying the contact with his mate. "Have you thought of a designation for the sparkling?"

Knock out smiled "Kon Breaker, what with my history as a 'Con, and Breaker to not only give him good luck but after Breakdown." Knock Out turned his attention to the severed Servo.

Optimus smiled. "Cute, I like it."

Knock out smiled leaning all of his weight against his mate. "Thank you."

"Ratchet!" screamed the angry voice of agent Fowler.

Optimus and Knock Out sighed. Optimus kissed the top of Knock Outs helm, "I'll be right back."

"Agent Fowler, to what do we owe the pleasure?" asked the Prime making sure that the government agent didn't see the ex-decepticon or his Sparkling.

"You!" screamed the government agent. "I thought-but you are-."

Optimus stood silently waiting for the Human to continue.

"Prime emergency, your clone is attacking a military Base."

"acknowledged, evacuate the base, Team Prime will be there as soon as possible." Optimus cut the transmission.

Optimus turned back to his mate, "Sorry, humanity needs me."

Knock Out smiled to the Prime laying his servo on the sparklings pod. "I understand Sweet Rims, go save the meat bags."

Optimus ran off into the main part of the base, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Ratchet please assemble." Every Autobot called and Ironhide met in the common room.

"What?" exclaimed the annoyed medic.

"My Clone, as Agent Fowler described him, is currently attacking a military base . Ratchet will need to stay on base, keep the infirmary ready. Prowl and Ironhide will remain here and guard the base, the rest of you will come with me. We will take down this enemy and come back as soon as possible."

Every bot nodded, and got ready to where they were suppose to go. Ratchet started the ground Bridge and the bots went through to defeat the Prime clone.

**.:*Decepticon War ship*:.**

Shockwave traveled the internals of the ship. Megatron had called a meeting of the head of departments. Hook had arrived days earlier Shockwave when called had immediately left Cybertron leaving it in the capable hands of a loyal decepticon and an AI program.

Entering the room Shockwave sat next to the third in command. Megatron watched as the purple scientist sat.

"Welcome Shockwave, I hope your journey was worry free," stated the Tyrant.

"Of course my Lord." answered Shockwave.

Dreadwing was the next to enter. Followed by Hook.

"Lets call this meeting to order," Megatron stood leaning against the table. "If any you have not figured out Starscream, my former SIC, Knock Out, my former CMO, and Breakdown, Knock Outs assistant, have defected. We have gained a new second in command, Dreadwing and a New CMO, Hook of the Constructicons. There has been an update on our enemies thanks to Soundwave. Optimus Prime and Knock Out will be having a Sparkling. This is to only be known by those in this meeting for now. We need ways to make Optimus Surrender."

Soundwave silently calculated ways to use this bit of information to their advantage.

A knock on the door to the meeting room interrupted their thoughts, "Come in." stated Megatron.

Thundercracker stood in the door way, "Sir its Optimus Prime."

"What?" asked Megatron.

"He's attacking the humans, its weird." stated Thundercracker back. "You may want to see this. I have it up at the monitor station."

"You're right, I do wish to see this." stated the tyrant. "Lead the way."

"Yes sir."

Megatron smiled at the video, "I want this mech on the Decepticon side. Dreadwing, take who ever you please to recruit him."

Dreadwing nodded. "Yes my Lord."

**.:* Autobot base *:.**

Knock Out watched as Ratchet welded the cut in Primes abdomen. "After this incident, Will the humans trust you?" asked Knock Out

"Agent Fowler will be handling that, but probably not. It looked like I attacked them. They are going to doubt us. And with MECHs leader gone, who knows if MECH will continue to function as we know it."

"Alright Prime, rotate your shoulder joint." stated Ratchet. Prime did as he was told while Ratchet watched the joint move, and double checked the weld. "Your free to go Prime, just take it easy."

Optimus nodded and lifted himself off the berth, Staying with Knock Out as they walked over to the gestation pod. Kneeling down next to the opaque bubble. The Sparkling had grown quite a bit, the protoform was developing nicely, Optics were developing at a normal rate, plates were beginning to form.

Knock Out smiled to the Prime, "Soon his colors should be coming in."

The Prime smiled back, pulling the sports car closer.

**.:* Decepticon War ship *:.**

Dreadwing returned with his team from planet side.

"You dare return to me empty handed?" roared Megatron.

Dreadwing knelt to the tyrant, "Sir, Optimus Prime destroyed the bot. It wasn't even sentient, it would have been no use to us. The Technology and plates they used weren't even Cybertronian."

Megatron hummed in thought. "I will allow it to slide," growled Megatron.

"yes sir." stated Dreadwing waiting for the order to leave.

* * *

><p>Thanks to every one who reviewed, and thanks for all those who viewed. Please enjoy, and sorry for any errors.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kon

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>A month had passed from the crazy-ness of Nemesis Prime. Knock Out had gotten used to the presence of the human children. Optimus only lost control of his Sire Protocols a few times. They had held a memorial ceremony for Breakdown on top of the silo. The Sparkling in the pod had grown to where it was suppose to be.<p>

"Optimus," started Prowl. "Check this out." Optimus turned away from his mate and Sparkling and turned toward the console.

"What is it Prowl?"

"Look," Prowl stated zooming in on the big blue bot. "This was taken at an abandoned military base."

"Is that?" asked Optimus looking at the bot.

"Sure looks like it. Watch the surveillance video, Its like hes a youngling trying to transform though." Prowl played the video and they watched at the Mech had trouble transforming. It was slow and choppy.

"I'm going to talk to Ratchet about this." Stated Prime, "Good job Prowl."

Optimus walked toward Ratchets quarters, knocking on the door. "Come in," stated a voice from the other side.

Entering the quarters Optimus was greeted by Ironhide. "Where is Ratchet?"

"Wash racks, there's another medic on base, I'm sure you know him." stated Ironhide placing the data pad he was reading on the berth.

"Its- I don't want to get Knock Outs hopes up with this." stated Optimus. "Prowl attained footage that looks like Breakdown attacking or scavenging an abandoned military base. He even transformed on camera and it looked like a youngling transforming for the first time. Irregular, and slow."

"Do you think Breakdown survived?" asked Ironhide.

"I don't know, I don't think so. We lost his frequency."

"What about Dark energon?" asked Ironhide.

"When Cliffjumper had been integrated with Dark energon his signal reactivated." stated Optimus leaning against the wall. "I was hoping Ratchet could help me figure it out. Hopefully with out involving Knock Out."

"He should be out soon if you want to wait for him."

Optimus nodded relaxing against the wall. "Thanks 'Hide."

Ironhide smiled back. "No Problem. We raised you thats what we're here for, to poke fun at you and help you out." there was a silent pause, "Hows the Sparkling?"

"They say he's where he's suppose to be in development so far." stated Optimus feeling the protocols activate.

"Thats Great!" exclaimed the black top kick.

Optimus smiled and nodded, "Knock Outs exited."

"I bet he is," stated Ratchet exiting the private wash racks attached to his quarters. "What are you here for squirt?"

"Breakdown had been spotted at an abandoned military base," stated Optimus, in all seriousness. "His Spark frequency did not reappear like it did with Cliffjumper."

"Could it be another Robot like Nemesis?" asked Ratchet.

"I was hoping you could tell me," stated Optimus.

"Since you caught the footage yes, I could see if his body language is that of a Cybertronian or not." stated Ratchet.

Optimus nodded, "Please when you have the time. Could we keep this from Knock Out? I don't want to get his hopes up in thinking that Breakdown is still on line."

"He's going to find out," stated Ratchet annoyed. "And trust me he would want to hear it from you instead of finding it out himself, and If he found out you knew-"

"Ratchet, thats not what I meant, " started the Prime. "I want to tell him when I am sure of the facts. I don't want to tell him that Breakdown had been spotted, and have him not know if hes a wireless functioning robot or if it really is him. I don't want any confusion like the humans with Nemesis Prime and myself."

Ratchet nodded in content with the Primes explanation. "Alright, show me the vid."

**.:~~:.**

Optimus and Ratchet entered the multi-duty room to see Prowl ever faithful to the duty he assigned to himself. Optimus often thanked Primus to have his second in command back.

"Prowl, start the vid," orders Optimus.

Prowl played the vid all the way through. Moving out of the way to have Ratchet take control of the console. Ratchet replayed the transformation 'Breakdown' had done and compared it to the Nemesis transformation.

"That," started Ratchet, "is a youngling who has a fully developed transformation cog. That isn't a robot. Nemesis, even though he was non-sentient, let the t-cog do what it was designed to do, transform. Who ever this is is sentient, He doesn't know the T-cog does this automatically, not manually."

Optimus sighed, nothing was ever easy was it?

"Do the computers keep any Spark signatures that pop up?" asked the Prime

"No, it only keeps the ones that come close enough to the base that we should be worried that promptly deleted after being checked." stated Ratchet. "We don't have the Hard Drive space on these earth machines to keep track of every thing that goes on on the planet."

"right, but can we keep track of MECHs old base of op, and that military base that was infiltrated?"

"I don't see why we can't." stated the Autobot CMO. "It shouldn't take up too much space."

"Keep an eye out for him, I want to find out who he is."

Both Autobots nodded.

**.:~~:.**

It didn't take long for the mech to reappear, only those on grave yard shift were up. Prowl had buzzed to door to Optimus' quarters waiting a reply and entering the room.

"Sir," started Prowl. "He's been spotted. Heading east on I-763."

"Right," mumbled Optimus slowly stirring awake. "Alright, We will roll as soon as possible." Optimus turned to watch his SIC leave his quarters. He turned to Knock Out and leaned over the red sports car. "Hot-rod, I have to go, see you." The Prime gently kissed his partner good-bye as Knock Out hummed in response. Optimus got out of the berth Knock Out shifting from the loss of the warm plates.

Optimus silently left the quarters, heading to the Ground Bridge platform. "Autobots! Transform and Roll out!" stated the Prime Transforming and entering the ground bridge run way.

The Prime team drove on the interstate quickly catching up to the armored vehicle. Optimus got up close and honked the electric car horn to get the vehicle to pull over. After a few more tries, Prowl activated the lights.

The vehicle had spotted the blue and red lights, putting the medal to the pedal. Prowl turned on his sirens startling the armored van, causing him to Transform from surprise.

Going ninety miles an hour 'Breakdown' had Transformed to bi-pedal mode axle, and catalytic converter scraping against the pavement. The mech winced as he felt the soreness of the scraped parts. The armored van skidded back away from the pursuing vehicles.

Transforming Optimus Prime stood cautious, "Please, calm down. I am-"

"Optimus Prime!" yelled the van. Charging at the Prime 'Breakdowns' hammer drawn and ready to destroy all in his path.

* * *

><p>Thank you to every one that reviewed or looked at it, every view counts! Please enjoy, I am sorry for any errors and hope that this lives up to expectations.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kon

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>Optimus stepped back, avoiding the hammer and grabbing the mechs servo, pulling him with the Prime. "You really do act like a youngling," stated the Prime.<p>

The mech growled in response. His servo firmly in the primes grasp. Pulling away from the Prime the mech struggled to gain his freedom.

"Who are you?" asked Optimus sternly.

"Thats none of your business." stated the van.

Optimus twisted the mech around and grabbed a hold of his other servo pulling both behind his frame. "You are using the Frame of a friend. You will tell me who you are."

The mech huffed. "I refuse."

"Fine by me." stated the Prime. "Prowl, take him with us. Do you have stasis cuffs?"

"Yes, sir." stated Prowl. Putting the stasis cuffs on the mech Prowl pulled the van upright on his peds and shifted him a little.

"Ratchet," stated the Prime, com. Link open to the base. "send a ground bridge to our coordinates."

Ratchet returned an affirmative and a blue and green vortex appeared in front of the mechs.

Entering the vortex Optimus appeared first followed by the van and Prowl and the two other younger mechs, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Ratchet stared at the dark blue armored van. "What are we going to do with him?"

Optimus looked to his adoptive creator. "Im not exactly sure right now." stated the Prime. "Can you put him in a medically induced stasis lock?"

"And take up valuable medical space?" hollered Ratchet.

"Just until Prowl and I can make a makeshift brig."

Ratchet sighed, motioning for the dodge to move the look a like to the medical berth. Ratchet connect several connectors to the van and typed in the correct commands to knock the van out.

When the Prime was sure that the van had been put into stasis lock he turned to the Autobot CMO. "When will you need the medical berth back?"

"Preferably before the next battle against the decepticons."

Optimus nodded, "Understood. We can get it all fixed up tomorrow, Im going back to recharge you all should too. The computers can take care of monitoring the skies. Arcee has patrol in the morning with Ironhide, sleep well autobots." with that the Prime left to recharge in his quarters with his mate.

The next day things had gone rather well, the children and June had been picked up and were currently entertaining themselves. Bumblebee had been put on human duty making sure that the little organics stayed away from the construction site. Bulkhead was currently breaking some of the shelves that were in side of the small storage room. Knock Out had yet to leave the safety of the Primes quarters. Still peacefully recharging.

Prowl and Ratchet had been keeping a close Optic on the van. Making sure that the bot was kept in stasis.

In the Primes quarters the red sports car woke from his peaceful recharge by the pounding and slamming of materials against the walls.

Knock Out left the Primes quarters and headed to the Medical bay, slowly trying to avoid contact with the human children or the Autobots. Entering the sick bay Knock Out looked to the large blue frame on the medical Berth.

Surprised Knock Out turned to the Autobot CMO, "I thought that his body was stolen."

Ratchet turned around to face the red sports car. "Um, hold on I'll let you talk to Prime about this. I personally thought he told you." Ratchet contacted Optimus who hurried to the med bay.

Knock Out waited patiently for the Prime to enter getting annoyed that his friend was put into stasis lock. Optimus enters fans running from the heavy lifting and construction with Bulkhead.

"Why is he in Stasis lock?" asked Knock Out blandly.

Optimus blinked at the no nonsense tone in his mates voice. "He's-" thought Optimus trying to explain this out ending up with an angry Knock Out and him sleeping in the medical ward for the next week. "Its only Breakdowns body, We have no idea who he actually is."

"Well did you ask?" asked Knock Out annoyed.

"Of course I did," stated the Prime. "He refused to answer my inquiry."

"So you stick him stasis?" asked Knock Out

"What would you have me do? Hes a danger to us. I couldn't have him accidentally access his weapons and then fire all over the place especially with the Sparkling having no protection." stated Optimus Prime.

Knock Out sighed, he knew the big rig was right, "Fine. But since hes not Breakdown who is he?" Just because the Big rig was right didn't mean that he was going to be happy with him.

"We are not sure." stated the Prime. "Once we get the storage unit converted into a brig then we will awaken him from stasis and ask."

"Prime," interrupted Ratchet. "Look at this."

Optimus turned from the ex decepticon, "What is it?"

"An Autobot ship is in the back end of the solar system." stated Ratchet bringing up a map. "Theres an ID on the ship, it looks like," stated Ratchet zooming in on the ships ID. "Rescue Force Sigma 17."

"I was unaware there were still Rescue bots active." stated the Prime. "We should contact Agent Fowler."

"Optimus, They are rescuers, not fighters, they would not be ready to fight Decepticons."

Optimus nodded, "I will ask Agent Folwer to locate a suitable location for the Rescue bots. A Place with a lower threat of being attacked by decepticons."

Ratchet nodded as Ironhide came in. "What happened to you?"

Ironhide looked up, "Dislocated my servo, pop it back in for me?"

Ratchet sighed as Ironhide situated himself on the medical berth.

"Knock Out," started Optimus. "Would you be so kind as to assist Ratchet in the medical ward?" after an affirmative from his mate the Prime turned to the ex-enforcer. "Prowl assist Bulkhead in the construction of the brig." Prowl nodded and followed the orders that Optimus had given him.

Optimus turned his attention to the console to contact Special Agent Folwer. Leaving a detailed message that included everything that the government agent would need to know Optimus Prime turned his attention to the construction crew and the medics in the room.

"The Brig is it finished?" asked Prime.

"Yes, sir." stated Prowl. "The only thing it needs your okay."

Prime nodded and went off to inspect the make shift brig.

* * *

><p>Please enjoy thank you to any one who viewed or reviewed. please enjoy! sorry for any errors.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kon

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>They hauled the large blue mech into the reenforced closet. Knock Out had brought the mech out of Stasis. Optimus watched carefully as Knock Out backed away from the unknown bot.<p>

The bot had become fully aware of his surroundings, slowly Knock Out could sense the panic as he tried to access hos weapons array and transform.

"Give it up." started Optimus Prime. "Your weapons system and your T-cog have been disconnected. All attempts to harm or Transform are futile. You will answer any questions we have, is that understood?"

The mech made no indication that he understood.

The Prime growled, Knock Out watched Optimus interact with the mech in front of them.

"Optimus," started Knock Out. "Are you sure that thats going to work?"

"It has to" stated Optimus. "Prowl is going to be in charge of his interrogation."

Knock Out nodded, "How long until he cracks?"

Optimus shrugged. "unknown. But he will give in. Prowl has never failed me yet." Optimus smiled to his mate, "But, for now, why don't we just go to our quarters and enjoy some alone time?"

Knock Out smirked, "Of course!" stated Knock Out. The mates moved to their shared quarters.

Prowl watched as they exited the main area and moved over to the console. Ratchet turned to the police cruiser, "Contacting Jazz?"

Prowl nodded, "It has been a while since I have talked to him and our Sparkling."

"Tell him I said hello." stated Ratchet turning his attention back to Ironhide. Prowl nodded bringing up the comm link for the epsilon-three out post. Jazz answered, the vid feed showing him and their blue sparkling.

Prowl smiled to the small being, "How is he?" asked the dodge.

"He still just squeaks, First aid said that he will grow out of it. Squeakers is healthy." Jazz smiled back bouncing the sparkling up and down. The sparkling giggled, having fun.

"How are you two doing with out me there?"

Jazz calms the giggling sparkling down before answering. "He keeps pinging you and finds you, but when he wants you to hold him or looks around for you he gets frustrated when you aren't there. I am doing my best to keep his mind off you. He misses his Sire." stated Jazz.

Prowl smiled to his sparkling, Squeaky held up his servos expecting a hug from his sire. Jazz wrapped his servos around Squeaky pulling him into a tight hug, then tickling the sparkling before he had a chance to register that Prowl wasn't the one giving him a hug.

"Hows the base?" continued Prowl.

"Fine, Magnus stopped by a few cycles ago, Mirage and Hound needed First Aid for separation. His crew in the Xanthium took off through another space bridge."

"Thats good, I hope to see you soon Jazz."

Jazz nodded and smiled "Me too, Prowler."

"Autobot Outpost Omega 1: out." stated Prowl then cut the feed just in time for the Sparkling to start crying.

Optimus and Knock Out sat laying down on the Primes large berth, relaxing as much as they could, the Gestation pod had been moved to the Primes quarters for better security.

"Optimus," stated Knock Out awaiting a reply.

"Yes?"

"When you said 'alone time' This was the last thing I had in mind." stated Knock Out as another commercial appeared.

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus.

"I thought we would be doing something a bit more..." Knock Out brought up one of his digits to gently trace the area above the Primes spark chamber, "physical."

Optimus smirked and positioned himself over the red sports car closing the gap between them. Engines revved in anticipation, the television played more annoying commercials. Optimus moved his servos over the Aston Martins spark chamber. Knock Out wrapped his servos around the Primes neck, deepening the kiss. Prime grazed against the sports cars' grill causing Knock Out to rev in pleasure. Knock out removed one of his servos from around prime and started to prob the abdominal plates slowly moving up to the steel bumper.

"No back to," started the television as the Prime broke the kiss and turned his helm to the television, "As the Kitchen Sinks."

With that the Prime got off of his mate and turned all attention to the television. Knock Out rebooted his optical sensors, just to make sure he was seeing thing correctly. When the sensor had been rebooted Knock Out gave a disappointed sigh. He allowed his visage to show his frustration. Knock Out sat up staring daggers at his mate and Prime. Crossing his servos over his chest he never took his gaze away from the Prime.

Another commercial break had torn the Primes gaze away from the television and what ever stupid human soup opera Television show he was previously enticed with. Automatically going to where he had left off during the last commercial break only to be stopped by an angry looking Knock Out.

"What?" asked Optimus.

Knock Outs optic twitched, "What do you mean what?"

Optimus let out an un-prime-ly squeak as he dodged datapads sitting on the stand next to Knock Outs side of the berth.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Thank you to everyone! Please enjoy, sorry for any errors.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kon

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>The next morning Optimus Prime walked into the slowly, holding his servo over the dented part of his helm near his antennae. Ratchet looked up to the bot causing the noise.<p>

"Do I want to know what happened?" asked Ratchet.

Optimus shrugged, "Can you fix it?" Optimus' voice was husky-er and it sounded like every word he spoke was forced.

"Yeah," stated Ratchet, "Are you feeling okay?" asked Ratchet stepping closer to the Prime placing a servo on the Primes helm. "You're burning up Optimus, sit down on the berth." Optimus did as he was told, slowly lowering himself down on to the berth. "Open your intake prime." Optimus opened his mouth allowing Ratchet to look into the tube. "Sludge, You'll have to wait for it to pass, just like when you were a sparkling."

Optimus nodded. His intakes hitched causing his air pump to sputter, making it sound like the Prime was coughing. Ratchet sat next to the tall red and blue mech, wrapping his servos around his adopted Creation.

"Want some energon? It might help." asked Ratchet as Optimus shook his head no and buried his head into Ratchets chest plates. Ratchet stayed like that on the medberth as Optimus fell into light recharge, Ironhide had entered the med bay and gotten Optimus a thermal blanket.

Ironhide looked to the medic, "Are you sure this is the only thing we can do? No exhaust flush?"

"I'm sure 'Hide. Optimus' internal defense systems have always taken care of this, remember the last time we gave him an exhaust flush when this happened?" asked Ratchet carefully rubbing Optimus' antennae.

Ironhide cringed at the memory, Orion was just a small sparkling that barely came up to Ironhides knee joint and cried so much, and yelled so loud from the pain that he wore out his vocal processor. It took orns for Orion to speak again. Not to mention it didn't help in relieving the small mechling of the sludge, it just kept going and going.

"His tanks are going to have to take care of the sludge."

Knock Out entered the medical bay and looked to the two older bots and waved, "Whats wrong with him?"

"Optimus' body doesn't absorb energon the way it is suppose to, so his body is trying to compensate by Draining the old energon into his tanks."

"What do you mean he doesn't absorb energon the way he is suppose to?" asked Knock Out.

"He was sparked with a vitamin deficiency, or hes allergic." stated Ratchet. "When he was a Sparkling all he did was purge the energon that went right into his tanks, scared the slag out of us."

"Us?" asked Knock Out.

"Ironhide and I-"

"Your his genators!" exclaimed Knock Out.

Ironhide and Ratchet looked to the decepticon medic, "We raised him, he was an abandoned sparkling."

Knock Out stared shocked at the two older mechs, "I-wai-what? But he's-"

"A good bot?" continued Ironhide, "We know. We didn't understand it either."

The computer beeped, a Decepticon signal appearing on the monitor. Ironhide got up from his spot stirring Optimus from his light recharge, Optimus looked to the black topkick.

"Decepticons, looks like their going after the power plant." stated Ironhide.

Optimus got up and stood shakily, "We must stop them."

Ratchet watched the Autobot leader carefully, to make sure he didn't fall over.

Ironhide looked to his mate to the Prime, "Don't be ridiculous Optimus, you are in no shape to fight."

"I feel like pit," started Optimus, "But I can fight. I have fought when I was missing a servo, I can handle this."

"Fine, stated Ironhide, "But I'm going with you."

Optimus nodded, "Knock Out, you and Ratchet will remain on base, the other Autobots will come with me."

They had gathered the rest of the Autobots and left through the ground Bridge. Ratchet stood at the console getting everyone through, as Knock Out waited at the computer to watch their energy signals and stats.

"Prime," stated Knock Out through the comm link, "Watch your vitals, Energy is lower than it should be."

Optimus made no indication that he got the message, Knock Out turned to the other medic.

"Megatron!" called Optimus, "Stop this!"

"Prime!" yelled Megatron back. Continuing to watch the vehicons move around the power plant. "Dreadwing now!"

Dreadwing flew down taking several wires out and transforming onto his bi-pedal mode, "Come and get me Prime!"

Megatron continued with his plan as Dreadwing took on the autobots. Just a distraction was all they needed. Seeing Dreadwing having trouble with the autobots Megatron send Soundwave and several eradicons. The distraction was enough, they got what they came for.

"Destroy the Plant!" yelled Megatron as he walked into the bridge, followed by Dreadwing and Soundwave.

Knock Out sat patiently looking over the stats of each member of the team, "Stats are stable." stated Knock Out. Suddenly the power flickered, only energon powered utilities stayed active. "What was that?"

"Dunno, we should check on our guest though." stated Ratchet.

Knock Out nodded and moved to the make shift brig. Opening the closet and seeing that the bars were online but no mech inside. "Slag," cursed the red sports car. "Knock Out to Ratchet -" static, must have been caused by the power outage. Knock Out growled and ran as fast as he could to the autobot medic.

"Ratchet! He's lose, get the team back here!" yelled Knock Out as he ran passed the red and white ambulance to his and the Primes quarters. Skidding to a halt Knock Out commanded the door to open and raised his weapon, slowly walking inside the pod was gone. Turning around and transforming into his vehicle mode Knock Out went down all of the hallways he could going by the quarters of the other Autobots, to energon reserves, to the exit, door hanging by one side. Obviously busted.

"Son of a glitch," screamed Knock Out, Transforming and driving down the dirt road, fast. He needed to catch up with that glitch and get his sparkling back.

Ratchet had recalibrate the communication router and contacted the autobots at the power plant.

"Atchet you there?" asked Ironhide throught the communication array.

"Here 'hide, sorry, the power outage caused that, open communication links please. Every one sign on." stated Ratchet. "the Breakdown look-a-like has escaped with your youngling Optimus, Knock Outs gone after the slaggar."

"affirmative Ratchet, are they with in driving distance?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, headed north from base."

**.:~Decepticon warship ~:.**

Megatron sat on his throne on the command deck and looked to the mute mech next to him, "_the Breakdown look-a-like has escaped with your youngling Optimus, Knock Outs gone after the slaggar._"

Megatron smirked at the transmission that had just been played, "Very good Soundwave. Dreadwing, assemble the vehicons and get them ready to confront this 'breakdown look-a-like' and take the youngling and Knock Out."

Dreadwing knelt, "Yes my Lord." and ran off of the command deck to do as he tyrant said.

"This Decepticons will be a giant leap in ruling the universe."

* * *

><p>Hopefully its enjoyable, sorry for any errors. also sorry for the cliff hangar.<p>

for those interested in either a prequel or a sequel or both please either message me, review, or vote on my profile page that you either want both, one or neither.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kon

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>Knock Out drove down the dusty road, stone chipping not bothering him in the least. He was cloaked by the dust trail of the armored vehicle in front of him, his sparklings gestation pod strapped haphazardly to the back of it.<p>

"Halt!" stated Knock Out. "Leave the gestation pod and leave with your spark."

The armored Van pulled off some more tight turns giving Knock Out the perfect chance to pull out in front and transform to his bipedal mode and stop the other mech by force.

"I want to know who you are and why you have taken my sparkling." demanded Knock Out. "You will tell me."

Knock Out released the gestation pod and let the vehicle transform, "That is Transformer young? Interesting." stated the mech. Knock Out growled, "I am Silas."

"The one who took Breakdowns optic?" asked Knock Out venomously.

"The very same," smirked Silas.

"On Cybertron you would be sentenced to death do you understand the severity of your crimes? Against the younglings, against the Prime?"

Silas humphed, "No such rules are known to my knowledge." stated Silas as several vehicons showed up and Megatron himself came through a bridge with Dreadwing.

"Knock Out, Breakdown, what a surprise to see the two of you unescorted with the Primes sparkling in a gestation pod none the less," started Megatron as Knock Out stood ready to protect his sparkling from any danger that may come to it.

"Back off Megatron," stated Knock Out. Megatron fired a warning shot just a few feet away from the pod.

"I want you three to come with me and the sparkling will live." stated Megatron. Knock Out weighed his options and raised his servos in surrender. He had to keep the sparkling a live.

"Dreadwing, stasis cuffs. Then transport them to the brig." stated Megatron.

The bridge to the nemesis opened and Megatron was lifted to the top, followed by the prisoners, Knock Out, the sparkling, and Silas.

Knock Out growled at the rough treatment of the Sparkling, trying to bite one of the vehicons for handling his sparkling with harsh care.

They were all pushed into the same brig room, Knock Out carefully inspected the gestation pod and found it to be unharmed. Sighing with relief he felt his spark twitch, followed by a twisting sensation, it was the beginning stages of labor, Primus had a weird sense of humor.

Knock Out tried to regulate his air intakes, tried to calm himself down before he panicked. The calmer he was, the longer he would be able to think straight. All he had to do was concentrate and not panic. Everything is going to be okay, and if he had to he could perform his own spark separation, he thought.

**.:-:.**

Prime slammed on his breaks, transformed, and watched the nemesis fly by, growling he looked around for anything that could be used as ammo to fire at the ship.

"Ratchet can you bridge me to the top of the ship?" asked Optimus in a hurried manner.

"Yes, but you would have to come back to base first." stated Ratchet.

"Fine, I wanted you to come with me anyway. Knock Out or the Sparkling may need medical assistance." Ratchet returned Prime and the rest of the team to base and the typed in the coordinates to the nemesis. "Roll Out."

Both mechs walked through the bridge and jumped down onto the top of the nemesis, Optimus looked around for a hatch and opened it, allowing Ratchet through first. Optimus jumped down as Ratchet moved out of the way, Ratchets scanner leading the way. Some vehicons had spotted them. Optimus shot first and explained later.

"Not here for you." stated the Prime in out of character rage. Ratchet and Optimus walked passed the unconscious mechs. Ratchet pulled out scanner and tweaked it.

"He's down a few floors. Starboard side of the ship, lets go." stated Ratchet.

**.:-:.**

Knock Out took in another bunch of air. He turned to his cell mate. "How did you restart your T-cog? Ratchet deactivated it." He knew the answer of course, just a reboot and he would be fully functional again, but whether or not the human turned mech knew it was the question. How much of their biology did they really know?

"MECH got a lot research when we were studying Breakdown. Not to mention building the Prime copy and taking the planes Transformation cog."

"The plane? You got Starscream?" asked Knock Out.

"Yes." stated Silas.

Knock Outs eyes widened a little, "Do you have any Idea what you have done? Seekers go nuts with out flight."

"I assure you the guy wasn't mentally stable when we took it." stated Silas.

Knock Out leaned against the wall silent, as he felt a small pull on the new spark next to his. His visage showing his discomfort.

"Whats happening with you?" asked Silas.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." stated Knock Out.

Silas turned silent and stared at the wall. It was going to be a long incarceration period.

More vehicons had come to relieve the current ones. One of the vehicons looked to the brig cell and saw Breakdown and Knock Out. He gasped and looked to the second vehicon.

"Error, do you see that?" asked the vehicond pointing in the other direction of the brig, "You should go check it out to make sure everything is being held together correctly." The other vehicons nodded and walked down the corridor and to the hallway looking around the hall.

The Vehicon that stayed looked to the red sports car, and whispered, "What are you doing out here?"

Knock Out was surprised at the question, "Bright eyes over there stole my Sparkling. We were captured."

"Brigh- Breakdown?" asked the vehicon.

"He's not Breakdown. Hes from MECH, who are you anyway?" asked Knock Out

"My name is Steve. Starscream has told me a lot about you. And he would not be happy to find you here, with Spark."

"Well Steve," started Knock Out, "That won't be a problem for long cause I've done into Labor."

"Where is Optimus?" asked Steve.

"I'm not entirely sure, I'm assuming looking for me."

suddenly the radio chatter picked up and Steve answered the hail, "This is Vehicon Steve go ahead."

_Optimus Prime and Red and white mech on top floors. Hostile. I repeat hostile." _

Steve looked to the red sports car and sighed, "Never mind, Found him and he's royally Fragged off. But hen again I would be too. Come on, I'm getting you out of here." stated Steve.

"No!" yelled Knock Out, "The more I move the faster Labor will come. I need a medic. I can't walk some one through this."

"I'll bring Prime to you then." stated that Vehicon. Knock Out nodded as he watched the polite vehicon run out from the Brig, knocking out his own 'friend' as he left to help the red sports car.

**.:-:.**

Optimus stood in front of the Medic as he directed from behind, they didn't have any accurate maps of the nemesis and the ones they could have was sitting in the decepicon brig, either getting ready for execution or already dead.

"Can you still feel the Sparklings frequency?" asked Ratchet, looking at the tracer in his hand.

Optimus leaned against the wall and looked to the hall way adjacent to the one him and Ratchet were currently in, "Clear, and Yes. Knock Outs still alive."

Optimus held his laser rifle ready, looking around escorting Ratchet to where he directed. More vehicons, were running toward his location.

"Optimus, Frontal assault with just us is suicidal even if we make it to Knock Out and the Sparkling what chance do we have of getting off of this boat?" asked Ratchet.

"I know," stated Optimus, he opened a comm link to the Autobot base and Ironhide answered. "Ironhide, Get Bots up here, I need back up. We need to reach Knock Out, Lock on to Ratchets coordinates and calculate the speed with the Ground Bridge coordinates."

"_Basically, don't be precise, got it Boss,"_ stated Ironhide.

Optimus stood ready for a full on battle, Ratchet stood ready to fight if needed. Carefully the two mechs moved forward as the Autobot ground bridge made it to the freight elevator. Ratchet walked up to the elevator and looked at the pad connected to it.

"Well Prime, its at least a 4 digit code. Should only take .00004 seconds with that program you carry around right?"

Optimus turned to his adoptive creator, "I don't even need a program to figure it out." stated Prime, look toward the incoming elevator. The elevator slowed down and opened to reveal one vehicon, standing, and several others down for the count.

The vehicon raised his servos and off lined his weapons array, "I am a friend of Starscreams, I know where Knock Out is follow me."

Both mechs looked to each other, "Tell us something that Starscream would know." stated the Prime laser rifle held up to the vehicons.

"You, Knock Out and Breakdown were staying with him for quite a long time, trying to get your memories back." stated the vehicon.

Optimus dropped the weapon, "Lead the way." Ratchet and Optimus followed the vehicon onto the freight elevator.

"_Ironhide to Prime,"_ stated Ironhide opening the comm link _"Where you goin' son?"_

"Ally of Starscreams on board knows where K.O. is." stated Optimus answering back. "Just hold off the decepticon forces and see if you can disable the ship."

Ironhide acknowledged and went back to doing what the Prime ordered.

The vehicon turned to the two Autobots, "There has been a troubling development in Knock Outs develop while aboard," stated the mech. "He has stated that he has gone into labor."

Optimus looked to the red and white medic worried. And Ratchet looked back to Optimus. "There is still a chance that it is false labor." stated Ratchet. "There is no way to be sure until I see him though."

Optimus nodded and waited for the elevator to stop at the destined area.

**.:-:.**

Knock Out regulated the air pump as he tried to calm the new spark down. Silently he waited for the vehicon to return hopefully with the Prime and Ratchet.

Several moments passed and several mechs had run by the brig, most likely to get ready for an attack. At least that is until Megatron came into the Brig, dropped the energon bars and dragged Knock Out out.

Suddenly a laser rifle fired and Megatron turned around, seeing the blazing white angry optics of Optimus Prime. He smirked at the look on Optimus' face. He was pissed. Activating his weapon Megatron stood ready for a fight.

"Optimus Prime, what an honor it is to have you on the nemesis again."

Optimus locked his battle mask into place and ran forward bearing his blade to get Megatrons shoulder.

"Not in the mood I see," stated Megatron dodging the attack by the Prime. Optimus only growled as a response, he kept swinging the blade at the Tyrant and shot occasionally. Optimus had cornered the Gladiator to end of the brig room, which Allowed Ratchet to enter the cell and check out Knock Out.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ratchet. "The vehicon stated that you were in Labor."

"Its a painful twisting sensation." stated Knock Out.

**.:-:.**

Megatron smirked, "Primus aren't you feisty today." Megatron released his blade and swung toward the primes waist. The blade cut some of the panels and the Prime was leaking energon, desperately Optimus shot at the abdominal plates of the tyrant. The tyrant fell over and curled up grabbing his abdomen.

Optimus vented to cool his internals, "Your abdomen was always sensitive wasn't it?"

Optimus got up and placed his servo over the deep gash made by the Tyrant. Getting to where Knock Outs cell was Optimus knelt down to the red sports car and turned to Ratchet.

"Whats the situation?" asked the Prime.

* * *

><p>Thank you reviewers thank you readers. please enjoy, and sorry for any errors, please feel free to point any out. I will do my best to fix any errors, in either the past or the future.<p>

Kon is going to be coming to an end soon. I hope you have all enjoyed it thus far.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Kon

Optimus Prime/ Knock Out

* * *

><p>Knock Out looked from the Prime to Ratchet and back once again. "What?" asked Knock Out calmly.<p>

"You're in labor." stated Ratchet.

Optimus held the sports car closer to him. "Can we move him off this boat?" asked Optimus. "Can we bridge him to base?"

Ratchet thought silently for a few clicks. "Your going to have to carry him, Knock Out it could be painful if he carried you."

"Lets give it try then." stated Knock Out.

Optimus grabbed the red sports car as Ratchet called for a bridge and grabbed the pod. Knock Out winced in pain as he lifted into the Primes servos and was carried through the Autobot Ground bridge.

Entering the Autobot base the bots left on base greeted the Prime and medics.

"Get out of the base!" ordered the autobot medic. "Get 'Hide and the others back from the ship and get out!" stated Ratchet. Arcee typed in the coordinates and the other autobots walked in only to be greeted by the Autobot medic shooing the other bots out of the base. "All of you out, make sure the kids and as well as Agent Fowler do not try to enter the base." stated Ratchet. "I don't care what you do or where you go, Follow the rules and do not come back until I tell you to." all of the autobots nodded, transformed and rolled out.

Ratchet turned to the Red sports car and the Prime. "Optimus grab the pod and place it close to Knock Out." Optimus nodded and followed his order. Ratchet walked over to the red sports car and the pod. "Knock Out open your chest plates."

Ratchet looked at the new spark, with little bits of lightning still keeping the new spark attached to the older spark. Knock Outs screams of pain were heard through out the empty base. Optimus looked worriedly at the red sports car.

"Primus!" Knock Out screamed as loud as he could. Optimus gently rubbed the fenders of Knock Outs car mode to sooth the show cars pain, to little success. "This better be worth it Prime." stated Knock Out threateningly.

After hours of what felt like torture Knock Out was ready to castrate, maim, and kill the Prime. In that order.

"Alright," stated Ratchet as he watched the last tendril release the New spark from Knock Outs spark. "Moving the new spark to the sparkling chassis."

Carefully taking the sparklings spark into special appliance Ratchet set the spark above the sparklings spark chamber. Entering the spark chamber the optics of the sparkling brightened to life. Knock Out leaned up watching the sparkling start to claw through the pod.

"He's not going to be able to break that" stated Optimus.

"Of course not." stated Ratchet. "we leave him in there for a couple of clicks and when we feel he should have gotten out we release the lid. Or he finds the lid, and slides out."

Optimus sighed watching his creation push and claw at the pod. Knock Out motioned for Optimus to sit. Optimus sat up against the wall next to Knock Out. Knock Out leaned into the Prime watching their sparkling push, claw, palm the pod. Ratchet watched carefully to ensure that the sparkling would not damage itself.

The sparkling started to shake and wail, "Knock Out, Optimus, get over here." Both parties nodded and got up from the medical berth and walked to the gestation pod. "Prime lift him out."

Optimus nodded pulling the small sparkling from the pod. The Prime held the small bot close to his spark, calming the sparkling. Walking over to the red sports car he handed over the sparkling.

Knock Out smiled to the sparkling, taking the small red and gray cybertronian. "Little Kon Breaker," stated Knock Out as the Prime watched his mate and sparkling carefully. Ratchet watched the small family interact with his grandsparkling. Optimus turned to look at his adoptive carrier, signaling him to come over and check him out as family, not medical. Ratchet had stepped closer to the sparkling as Knock Out tilted his servos to allow the old medic to see the new addition.

Knock Out looked up from the sparkling to the older medic, worried. "He's hot. Too hot."

Ratchet nodded and looked to Prime, "Get a container big enough to fit Kon Breaker in and fill it with cool water. Now!" Optimus nodded and ran off to do as the older medic ordered. "Knock Out get him on the med berth."

carefully Ratchet scanned the sparkling as Knock Out tried to distract his offspring from the uncomfortable tingling sensation that often accompanied scans. "Its his Thermostat." stated Ratchet.

Knock Out breathed a sigh of relief. "Thats an easy repair." stated Knock Out smiling as Optimus came back with an oil barrel full of water.

"Never mind Prime." stated Ratchet. "take it back." Prime picked up the canister he had just put down and grumbled several words and walked out with the canister. Ratchet turned to Knock Out and handed him a syringe.

Knock Out looked to Ratchet. "What do you want me to do with this?" asked Knock Out looking at the syringe visage showing discomfort.

"Your going to sedate your sparkling so I can replace the thermostat." stated Ratchet in all seriousness.

"What? But medics that are creators aren't allowed to work on their young."

"Is First Aid around here anywhere?" Knock Out looked down, guiltily. "alright, now sedate your sparkling."

Knock Out nodded and inserted the the numbing agent and waited for the sparkling to fall unconscious.

The sparklings procedure went off with out a hitch. Now Optimus and Knock Out were waiting for their bundle of parts to awake from the medically induced stasis.

Knock Out leaned into the Prime and sighed. "He's not going to wake up screaming is he?" asked Optimus.

Knock Out shrugged, "He's a sparkling I couldn't tell you, from what I heard they are unpredictable and whiny."

Optimus laughed, "I don't think Bumblebee was that bad actually. But Ratchet and Ironhide are great caretakers."

The sparkling awoke, looking to his creators. He felt hungry and wailed. Knock Out immediately took his sparkling into his servos and pulled out the energon line. Handing it to the sparkling. The sparkling placed it in to his mouth and began fueling. Knock Out smiled to the Prime as Optimus looked worriedly back.

"Whats wrong?" asked Knock Out. Knock Out could feel energon drip onto his armor. Looking to the Sparkling Knock Out saw the energon drip from the middle of the fuel intake line onto his chassis. Knock Outs optic twitched and he sighed, "and there goes the finish."

"Is he getting any energon?" asked Optimus worried.

"If he wasn't he would be screaming. I think. He's not complaining." stated Knock Out. "Get me a cloth."

Optimus leaned over to get one of Ratchets rag and gave it Knock Out who placed it under where the sparkling was dripping energon. "Thats going to have to be fixed." stated Optimus.

"It going to have to wait. His alternator is going and his T-cog is going to need some work, even if it is still growing. One of his calipers will need to be fixed before hes able to transform and his master cylinder needs to be looked at," stated Knock Out.

Optimus stared at the sparkling, still suckling on the energon line from Knock Outs upper servo. Optimus caressed the small sparklings helm, "Sounds like we got our work cut out for us."

"Sounds like a lot of nights in med bay."

"What color will his optics be?" asked the Prime.

"It'll be a few days before we know. He has to install everything to his systems." answered Knock Out.

**.:*Several years later *:.**

The human children that had been there years ago were all graduated from college and had started to build their own lives each one was still in constant contact with their guardians they had been given years ago. Many more Autobots had touched down to earth and made it their home, operation in covert missions and fight the mighty Megatron. Jazz had been one of the bots to come to earth and he had brought his and Prowls sparkling, squeaky. Heatwave and his team were stationed on a out of the way island, that if needed will babysit the sparklings, or at least Blades would.

Mirage and Hound had come to earth with their own sparkling, Liberty, and Ultra Magnus tagged along.

The mornings had been awfully quiet since Miko had been transferred back to Japan. That is until Optimus Prime came down with some sort of Virus.

Knock Out groaned as he woke to the puking sound Optimus made from the drainage area. This was the fourth day that the Prime either awoke in the middle on the night or woke releasing the contents of his tanks into the drain in the wash racks. Knock Out quickly got up to check on the Autobot leader.

Stepping into the washrack he placed his hand on Primes shoulder plating. "At least its not clumpy like last time." The way Optimus processed energon caused his systems not to use it as efficiently as they were suppose to and often energon clumped up in his tanks. "You going to be okay for a little while? I need to take Kon Breaker to Hatchet, I'm taking care of you today."

Optimus nodded and tried to take even intakes trying to please his air pump.

Knock Out left the wash rack and went to his sparklings room. Gently picking up the sparkling Knock Out carried the sparkling to his grand creators quarters. Kon had woken to the sound of Optimus releasing the contents of his tanks onto the floor again, his alarm going off.

The red optics of the sparkling were wide with fear, as his own car alarm made him jump. "_shh, Kon Breaker, you're fine._" Knock Out had finally gotten the sparkling to calm down and walked out into the hall way toward Ratchet and Ironhides quarters.

"_oppy 'kay?_" asked the sparkling, using broken cybertronian.

"_Optimus is fine, Kon, don't worry, you get to stay with Ratchet and Ironhide for the day and night again!_" Knock Out tried to make it sound exciting for the sparkling.

"_Watchet! Hide!_" apparently it worked, Knock Out bounced with the happy sparkling. Knock Out had made it to the older medics quarters.

"_Want to knock for me?_" asked Knock Out holding the sparkling closer to the door. The sparkling shook his head and buried himself into the crook of Knock Outs servo. Smiling to the sparkling he knocked on the door.

Knock Out waited for very little time. Ironhide opened the door to his quarters. "again?" asked Ironhide.

"yep." answered Knock Out

"I thought he got better yesterday."

"hes taking all of the energon he took in yesterday and feeding the floor with it. This looks like a bad virus and I don't want Kon getting it, His systems can't handle it. Can you and Ratchet watch him till Optimus is feeling better?" asked the red sports car.

Ironhide smiled, "o'course, anything for little Kon Breaker." Ironhide reached for Kon and Knock Out handed over the red and gray sparkling.

Ironhide took the sparkling and put him on the floor surrounded by the toys that Knock Out had left here the last time Kon was staying at his Grandparents place. Kons little red optics darted around the room getting used to the new surroundings.

Ratchet came into the room and saw the little sparkling on the ground surveying his surroundings.

**.:-:.**

Knock Out walked back into his quarters greeted by a tired Optimus Prime leaning against the wall connecting the living space to the wash racks.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm out of fuel, finally." stated Optimus.

"How long have you been throwing it back up?"

Optimus shrugged, "I don't like to think about it. All I remember was I was full earlier, now I'm not."

Knock Out sighed, "You need to take in fuel, weather you throw it back up or not."

Optimus let a look of horror grace his faceplates. "Oh, no. I do not want to throw up again, or black out again, I'm also staying here."

"Blacking out?" asked Knock Out worried. "How long has that been going on?"

"Just since yesterday. Why?"

"I have a theory." stated Knock Out.

"and this theory is?" asked Optimus.

"Are you a carrier?" asked Knock Out.

"Ratchet said I was but with the amount of energy my spark outputs he said that there was no way for me to carry a sparkling." explained Optimus.

"Was that examination under Prime or Pax?"

"I was Orion Pax at the time bu-" Optimus stated but was interrupted by Knock Out.

"The matrix does some odd stuff," started Knock Out getting his scanner, "reformat's Librarians into Primes, strengthens those that are weak, allows a Prime to carry." finished Knock Out as he showed Optimus the screen.

Optimus stared wide eyed at the data pad showing two spark signatures, his and an extra one.

"well then." stated Prime before he crashed.

"Frag." answered Knock out before attending to the Prime.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed Kon, this is the last chapter I hope that you all enjoyed the story. Please feel free to point out any errors I will do my best to fix them.<p> 


	30. Prequel

Whats up, Just wanted every one to know that I got the Prequel up, its called Beginnings. you can find it on my profile page. I should have the sequel out soon too, so keep watching!


	31. Sequel

Alright I'll have the sequel up soon if not its already up. its called Sparkling, Unless anyone can think of a better title.

and due to the MA sweep, if by chance something of mine gets deleted (Which they probably won't) I have a live journal account what has the same user name as here just where the (.) is in is a (-) so its Tech-Ratchet.

Anyways thanks for sticking with the stories.


End file.
